


Unreal.

by GeesCLUELESSgirl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguments, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Jealousy, Loneliness, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Relapse, Violence, disbelief, letting go, mile-high club, past alcohol abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl
Summary: Gerard Way, a young comic book writer who's life is lonely and dull, finds there's a lot more fun to be had when he lets an unusual character into his life...and heart.Another new/old fic from my MCRFF collection. I co-wrote this one but my co-author has requested to be removed completely from the credits, so this is now just my fic.I had a huge problem editing this fic as I wrote all my parts in third person, while my co wrote them in first person. It took a lot of time to change it all into third person, and edit for spelling grammar etc, and do proper spacing as the chapters were all in massive blocks and really difficult to read...but it's done, finally. The whole fic is written and edited.If you like this, please comment.If you have constructive criticism, please comment.IF YOU JUST WANT TO THROW HATE MY WAY, DON'T BOTHER...I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!...thank you.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard finds inspiration in his dreams...and maybe something else.
> 
> * * *

 

Inspiration was uncommon these days, and if Gerard didn't come up with an idea for the new comic soon he'd end up on the street, or worse, back in his mother's basement...that couldn't happen. Sure, he loved his mother, but he'd fought a long time to get out of there and he had no intention of going back.

Gerard sighed as he screwed up yet another abandoned storyboard.

"Coffee. That's what I need right now..." 

He muttered, pushing his wheelie chair away from the desk that sat under the small slightly grubby window, overlooking the park. 

"Huh...when did it get dark out?..." 

Gerard's eyes widened as he looked to the clock on the wall. 

"3 am? Shit...guess I won't be having that coffee then..." 

He chuckled. 

"Time for bed..."

Gerard didn't consider himself mad for talking to himself, he'd always done it after all, especially when he was feeling a bit lonely...like now. Gerard had been on his own for some time now, ever since he'd finally managed to get his (not especially nice) boyfriend to move out. That had of course taken a lot of shouting and swearing, including several words that sweet little Gerard didn't even realise existed, and that frankly made him blush. It had also taken 2 police officers to remove him, but Gerard didn't like to think on that too much. But now he was alone and yawning so wide he thought maybe his face might split in two. 

"Definitely time for bed..."

Gerard clicked off the reading lamp on the desk and shuffled towards the bathroom. The room was small and bright and clean and as he started to brush his teeth and wash the day off of his tired face, Gerard observed himself in the cracked mirror hanging above the sink. Shoulder length black hair hung limply around his pale face, dark circles under hazel eyes and thin, chapped lips. 

"What a catch..." 

He smirked at himself.

"No wonder I'm alone..." 

Gerard frowned.

"Well, that was depressing." 

Sighing and shaking his head, he turned off the too bright floresent light and left the bathroom.  
Gerard yawned again as he pulled his Misfits shirt off and threw it in the hamper, before unzipping his skinnies and sliding them off to hang them over a broken wooden chair in the corner of his poster covered bedroom. Slipping into his warm bed, it was just seconds before he felt his eyelids fluttering closed.

Sleep...he could come up with an idea tomorrow. Hey, maybe he'd even dream of one.

* * *

It was all very strange, Gerard was used to your average kind of dreams...flying, nudity in public places, the odd Mikey phone call induced riding a unicorn dream...don't ask...but this was different. Comic book colours and strange new characters ran through his mind, a hero, a villain, places, the whole damn story unfolded within the dream. Then Gerard woke up.

"AT LAST!" 

He shouted, leaping from his messy bed and rushing to the kitchen...cause as much as he just wanted to start drawing, he still had to get a coffee first. Waiting for the nectar of life to finish brewing, Gerard grinned to himself, planning his day or rather, that of his main character.  
*Click*, pour, drink, pour another...and relax.

Gerard sighed, coffee in hand and headed to his messy desk in his messy office...he could tidy tomorrow. Setting his precious coffee carefully down, he sat in the to be honest somewhat uncomfortable wheelie chair, pulled a fresh sheet of crisp white paper in front of him, picked up his sharpest pencil and began to draw.

First frame. 

 

~A boy, about 18, running down an alleyway. He had this weird, faux, Mohawk thing and bright, scared, hazel eyes. Reaching a sudden dead end, he stopped, turning on the spot, gasping for air as his pursuers skidded to a halt a few meters away, grinning like idiots. 

"Well, you got me..." 

The boy trailed of, backing towards the wall...~

 

_~Time passes~_

 

Gerard heard a knock on the front door. 

"Probably someone dropping off a package." 

He muttered as he put down his pencil and ran downstairs. Gerard opened the door only to see that it was his brother, Mikey.

"When did you last take a shower...Jesus, you smell as if you just climbed out of a gutter!" 

The younger exclaimed, walking in.

"Nice to see you too..." 

The elder Way mumbled, trailing behind. Mikey flopped down on the sofa and stared at Gerard. 

"What!?" 

The older brother shouted, after a good five minutes of Mikey staring right into his soul...or at least it felt like it.

"You look really tired." 

Mikey stated, coming out of his trance. 

"Yeah, I didn't get to bed till three last night..."

Mikey nodded in reply.

"So...why the Hell are you here?" 

Gerard questioned, getting straight to the point. Mikey sat up, straightening himself out. 

"No one has seen you in the last two weeks, other than your boss and the staff at your local Starbucks." 

He said clearly, a concerned look painted on his face.

"I've got a deadline for a new comic..." 

The older murmured. 

"If my boss doesn't like it then...then I'm going to be sacked." 

Gerard felt a warm tear slide down his face. Mikey put his arms around Gerard, pulling him into his embrace. 

"It's fine Gee, you'll be fine." 

He cooed, trying to soothe him. 

"R-really?" 

The older stuttered out, tears still rolling down his pale cheeks.

"You're talented Gerard, that's why you got this job in the first place, right?..." 

He smiled warmly at him. 

"Now, can I see what you've been doing for the last two weeks?"

Gerard smiled back and nodded, leading him upstairs to his art studio.

"Wow." 

Mikey whispered. In all honestly, the place was a tip. Some failed storyboards didn't quite make it into the wastepaper basket, so scrunched up paper balls were scattered everywhere around the room. Empty coffee mugs covered the desk, papers that may or may not have some importance being used as coasters. There was enough paper on that desk that it could have come from a whole tree.

"It's a bit...messy." 

The older brother mumbled, winning the award for understatement of the century. Mikey managed to make his way to the desk and started rummaging for anything comic-worthy. He pulled the frame Gerard was working on before he intruded. 

"What's his name?" 

He pointed at the cute boy with the that weird hair thing going on.

"Umm..." 

Gerard paused. The thing is, he hadn't thought of a name yet. 

"Frank...Frank Iero." 

Gerard spat out. It was completely random, but somehow it felt right.

"Cool..." 

Mikey hummed, not even looking up. 

"This is a good start...where's the rest?"

Gerard was stunned. Mikey's a tough critic and usually just shrugs his shoulders at his work.

"That's all I've got." 

He looked down, almost feeling as if he had failed his brother.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for coffee, but that can wait..." 

Mikey grinned. 

"You have to do more. I'll go buy some food and shit while you work. I'll be back soon." 

And just like that, Mikey disappeared out the door. After he had gone, Gerard started drawing again. He drew the gang of boys again.

 

~"IERO!" 

One of them shouted.

"You're dead meat!" 

Another spat.

"What, are you scared?" 

The biggest laughed. Frank was right up against the wall now. The group of idiots were forming a tight circle around him.~

 

Gerard could remember something like that happening when he was a kid, only he knew Frank wouldn't be as defenceless as he was, or is.

 

~"What did you say?" 

Frank whispered.

"ARE. YOU. SCARED?" 

The thug shouted back.

"You seriously don't want to shout at me." 

Frank replied, cool as a cucumber.

"Pshhh, what are you going to do...you're not even half my size!" 

The group laughed.~

 

Then, Gerard drew a blinding white light and a blackout.

 

~"I'm sorry." 

Frank said very softly afterwards, his head held low. All the boys were on the ground, knocked-out but not dead. Frank wouldn't kill anyone...he's a hero, not a villain.~

 

Gerard smiled as he drew him putting his hood up and running away.  
He looked at his work. He had used five sheets of paper and none of them were in the bin...or on the floor for that matter. Humming softly to himself, he managed to find an empty folder to keep his work inside. He would colour it later. 

"After coffee."

He mumbled. Carefully, Gerard placed it on the top of his broken bookcase, the least cluttered space in the studio. Feeling pleased with himself, Gerard walked to the bathroom, thinking that maybe it would be a good idea to have that shower now.

Turning on the shower, Gerard winced as he realised that the hot water was off, again.

"Damn landlord!..." 

He cursed, shivering at the thought of the cold shower he was about to endure. 

"Better make this quick..." 

He said before stepping under the freezing spray, stumbling sideways from the physical shock of the chill and nearly knocking himself out when his head struck the wet tiled wall. 

"Fuck!" 

Righting himself, Gerard washed his grimey hair as quickly as humanly possible, then did the same to his slim body, briefly considering washing his hair again...it was awfully greasy...but he quickly dismissed this idea as he took in the fact that his teeth were chattering. Rinsing off the last of the soap, Gerard turned off the water, which had somehow become even colder than when he'd first got in, and stepped out of the shower, grabbing an embarrassingly small towel from the rack on the wall. 

"Really need to do some washing." 

He muttered to himself, thinking of all the full sized towels that currently sat in the hamper, just waiting for him to get up off his ass and actually do some housework. After roughly drying his hair, Gerard wrapped the tiny towel around his hips and headed into the bedroom.

"GEE?...I'M BACK!..." 

Mikey yelled from the living room, slamming the front door and muttering something about "damn teenagers" that Gerard couldn't quite hear from the bedroom.

"WHAT'S THAT MIKES?" 

He shouted in reply. Mikey headed towards his voice.

"I SAID...damn teenagers need to watc...FUCK! I did _not_ need to see that!" 

He spluttered, turning beet red and retreating back downstairs to the safety of the living room, as Gerard straightened up and turned around to gawp at the doorway. Yes, he had just unintentionally mooned his baby brother! Gerard grinned, it was fun fucking with him sometimes.

Finishing getting dressed in an old, though clean pair of joggers, and a Green Day hoody he wasn't sure was actually his, Gerard returned to the living room, and his brother, red faced and dishing up Chinese food onto plates for them both. 

"Sorry 'bout that Mikes." 

He said, trying to keep a straight face. Mikey mumbled something that sounded like "It's ok dude, don't worry about it."...but it could just as easily have been "so cad you war it". Gerard was pretty sure he'd interpreted the mumbles correctly the first time though.

"So, Mikes...how's life been treating you then, little bro?" 

Gerard asked inbetween mouthfuls of sticky rice and chicken.

"Oh no...you're not getting out of it that easy..." 

Mikey said, munching on a bean sprout. 

"You disappear off the face of the planet, don't answer anyone's calls, then ask how _I've_ been?...Hell no!...I know you said it was the comic, but come on...it's more than just that, right?" 

Fuck, busted. Why was Mikey always right about these things?

"Oh...I don't know Mikes. I think I'm just a bit down, working here on my own all day, and quite often all night too. I'm a bit lonely, I guess." 

Gerard shrugged, staring into his food, somehow no longer hungry.

"Well you know, if you answered your phone once in a while you might not be so lonely...just a suggestion." 

Mikey stated, chewing thoughtfully. Gerard chuckled.

"It wasn't exactly you're kind of company I was thinking of, Mikes...I was more thinking about how long it is since I last had a date, or even just a good fuck. It's been ages." 

He said, chucking his half finished meal on the coffee table between them.

"Woah dude...TMI!..." 

Mikey spluttered, coughing on a piece of pork and reaching for his can of soda. 

"You know I have no problem with you and guys, but I really don't need to hear about your love life, or lack there of."

"You asked." 

Gerard grinned.  
After clearing away the remains of their meal and placing the plates in the dishwasher, the two brothers headed back up to Gerard's desk.

"So, Gee? Frank...what did you say his name was?" 

Mikey asked, looking down at the drawings again.

"Iero...Frank Iero."

"Yeah, right. So...white light, he runs off. What happens next?"

"Well...you're gonna have to wait and see. If you come back tomorrow, I should have some more pages for you to look at...if you want to." 

Gerard trailed off, eyes cast to the floor. Mikey frowned at his brother, of course he wanted to come over...why would Gee think he wouldn't? 

"I'll be here." 

He reassured the suddenly mopey man before him. Gerard's head lifted and a smile spread across his pale face. 

"Thanks Mikey..." 

He grinned.

"You're the best."

The brothers spent the next hour or so catching up, before Mikey said he had to be getting home.

"Whipped..." 

Gerard fake coughed, then laughed as Mikey punched him playfully in the arm. 

"See you tomorrow then?" 

He asked, hopefully.

"I'll be here." 

Mikey replied, hugging his brother before slipping out the door and down the walkway.

"BYE MIKES!" 

Gerard yelled after him. Mikey just waved at him over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner at the end. Gerard sighed, closing and locking the door...well this _is_ New York!...then returned to his work.

 

~Frank lifted his shirt to look at the new ink that he knew was there, birds...what the fuck? He never was sure why certain designs appeared on his skin after using his powers, they just did. He'd learned not to question when weird shit happened.~

 

Gerard sighed, looking at the colourfully painted boy on the papers in front of him. 

"Why can't I find someone like you to go on a date with, huh?..." 

Chuckling to himself, he yawned widely and decided to call it a night. 

"Good night Frankie." 

He said to the quiet room. 

"Night Gee..." 

The soft reply was lost to his ears as he yawned again and headed to bed. 

"See you tomorrow."


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news and bad journeys.
> 
> * * *

Gerard woke up the next morning, cold even though he had his thick duvet over him. Shit, that fucking landlord...so now he had no hot water or heating.

"This new project better turn out well..." 

He said to himself. 

"Did you hear that Frankie? Be a good comic book character. Don't fuck up." 

He laughed aloud but could of sworn he heard a soft, small voice speak from my studio.

"I wouldn't fuck it up." 

Probably nothing but his imagination and lack of caffeine. He ran downstairs, still in his boxers to get his morning coffee. After a coffee (or three), he got dressed, a bit smarter than his usual band t-shirt and ripped jeans, instead in a clean shirt and black skinny jeans because he had a meeting with his boss that afternoon.

He walked into his studio and sat down in the wheelie chair. He grabbed a clean piece of paper, got his pencil and started drawing. He didn't know why but Frank was such an easy character to draw. He just seems to come on the page. 

Gerard drew him waking up the next morning. 

 

~His hair was quite messy and he had a little drool at the corner of his mouth. He walked into the bathroom and washed his face. Frank looked at himself mirror. 

"Why am I like this..." 

He whispered to himself.~

 

Gerard got out his yellow pencil and drew the light flickering. 

 

~"WHY!?" 

Frank screamed and the light bulb burst and the mirror had smashed. His hands were bleeding but the blood went back into his skin and kind of instantly repaired himself.~

 

Gerard thought that he would be pretty freaked out if that happened to him. 

 

~Frank put on a misfits t-shirt and skinny jeans quickly and ran out.~

 

Gerard looked over his work. It all made sense. It wasn't complicated or boring. It was perfect! He squealed in delight then coloured in Frank. Not only was he the best comic book character he had ever created but he was the best looking. Gerard coloured in his big hazel eyes. He was pretty adorable.   
Before Gerard could finish him, he heard a knock on the door. Mikey.

"YEAH, YOU _BETTER_ RUN!" 

Gerard heard his little brother shout. 

"Teenagers?..." 

He asked. Mikey nodded. Gerard smiled and they both went inside. 

"Do you want some coffee or something?" 

Gerard shouted from the kitchen. 

"No thanks. Where's that comic book? I want to read about Frank!" 

Mikey called back. Gerard found him in the studio. 

"Is that the only reason you came...to read my comic?" 

He put his hands on his hips. 

"Err...no...maybe...yes..." 

Mikey eventually admitted. Gerard gave him the 'really?' sort of look and passed it too him. Mikey sat on the wheelie chair and read it. After he had finished he looked at his brother. God...he hates it, doesn't he? Mikey is one of those people who will give you their honest opinion, even if it's not what you want to hear. Gerard had so many stories and comics turned down by him and he wasn't sure if this one would be an exception. 

"It's..." 

He probably only liked the first bit. He normally does. 

"It's fucking awesome! You need to show this to Simmonds!..." 

Simmonds was Gerard's boss...Mr. Simmonds. 

"I do have a meeting with him this afternoon..." 

Gerard trailed off. 

"YOU LET HIM READ THIS OR I WILL!" 

Mikey shouted.

"Alright alright, no need to deafen me. I guess I've got nothing to lose..." 

Gerard's brother hugged him. 

"Okay, you can get off me now." 

Gerard laughed. Mikey moved away and gave him the paper back. 

"You finish this, I'll see you later." 

And he ran downstairs and let himself out. Gerard smiled and got back to colouring Frankie.

* * *

~Well, my powers are getting stronger...who does that? Well, it seems like I do. I looked at my arms, now I have a Japanese sun on my elbow. Why can't something else happen whenever I use my powers other than getting weird tattoos on me?...are these even tattoos? I don't know. I have to learn how to control this shit. Well, Gerard has to _write_ how I learn to control this shit. I sighed and kept running.~

* * *

_~Time passes~_

Gerard walked into his office. It was quite big, much bigger than his studio at home. He had more tools and supplies here too...he even had a better wheelie chair. But Gerard only ever went to the office when he had something important, like a meeting with Simmonds. He chucked his bag by his desk and got out his work. He looked at the clock above the door...he still had an hour until that meeting. 

"Maybe I should work on this comic a bit more, before Simmonds see's it..."

He pulled out his pencil case and started drawing, mumbling to himself the whole time.

"Should Frank be running to school? No, he should be finished school and even if he was still there, he would skip it. He should be running away from his friends, his family. He's scared of himself. Scared of what he can do...well, I would be too. Maybe there should be a side affect to him using his powers..." 

Gerard emptied out a tub of felt tip pens on his desk to colour Frank running. He couldn't think of anything...nothing sprang to mind. He looked down at his page. 

"Shit!..." 

A red pen had leaked on Frankie's pale elbow. Gerard don't know where the pen went but there was a red dot on his arm that was very noticeable. It could be a cut but it was a bit too big. 

"That's it! Every time that Frank uses his powers he could get a weird symbol on him, but not a tattoo. God...I can't stand the thought of needles." 

Gerard shivered in his seat. He decided to make it a Japanese sun...it even looked like a Japanese sun without him doing anything. He drew another frame.

 

~Finally it's clicked with him. I don't know where I am any more. There's lots of grass so I'm guessing it's a field...in the middle of nowhere. I stopped, I may have superpowers but I'm still human, and humans get tired. I'm tired from running so far. I pulled up my shirt and see my weird bird design again. It was pretty but weird. I heard someone coming. 

"You're that guy, aren't you?" 

I heard the voice say. It was one of those idiots brothers. 

"I don't know what your talking about..." 

I walked backwards. 

"YEAH YOU DO!..." 

He shouted.

"YOU'RE THAT KID WHO KNOCKED OUT MY BROTHER AND HIS FRIENDS! YOU'RE THAT WEIRD FRANK GUY...I KNOW IT!" 

I think he was just about to beat me up.

"Can you please stop shouting at me..." 

I asked. I'd learnt that shouting abuse at me is a trigger. 

"NO YOU EMO FAG! I'M GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU!" 

Threats are another trigger. 

"Please, I don't want to hurt you." 

I tried to run away but he grabbed my arm...then he punched me. Beating me up is a _big_ trigger. I couldn't stop myself...I never remember what happens with things like this. Everything becomes blurry but I normally close my eyes just in case. After a minute I opened my eyes and saw that all the grass had blown away. The guy was knocked out halfway across the field. Shit...two indents and it's not even lunchtime yet. I need to get myself together. I need to...~

 

"Mr Way?" 

Gerard heard someone knock on his door. Shit, it was Mr Simmonds. He grabbed his work and followed him into his room. Gerard's boss wasn't from New York, he was from Leeds, England. He had gingery-blonde hair and a light beard. He was skinny and tall and was normally smartly dressed. 

"Please, take a seat..."

He said and Gerard sat down right in front of his desk. 

"Let's cut to the chase, have you started anything?" 

He sat in his chair. 

"Yeah...I mean yes..." 

Gerard mumbled. He passed Simmonds his work so far. 

"Can I read it now?" 

He asked. Gerard nodded. He sat back in the chair and started to read it. Gerard could feel himself starting to sweat, he bit his lip. Simmonds had certain facial expressions that you couldn't tell if they were good or bad. After what seemed like years he finally put down the paper on his desk. He looked at Gerard. 

"Mr Way." 

He said. 

"Yes?" 

Gerard sat up straight, suddenly really tense. 

"I like you. I think you have lots of talent, lots to offer Simmonds comics...but you haven't had very good ideas lately, have you?..." 

Gerard shook his head, looking down. 

"But this...this is just..." 

He was going to rip it up...rip it like he did with Gerard's last hundred ideas. Gerard sighed. 

"This is brilliant! I want, no _need_ this finished by next month!" 

He laughed and hugged Gerard. Gerard had never felt so awkward in his life. 

"But I don't think that's enough time." 

Gerard looked down again. Mr Simmonds picked up the paper. 

"You have done this in what?" 

He asked. 

"Two days." 

Gerard was kinda embarrassed. 

"See? If you can do that in two days, just think of what you can do in a month..." 

Gerard had never seen him so excited in his whole entire time of working there. 

"Don't even come here unless you need to. Just go home and finish this goddamm masterpiece..." 

After that he literally pushed Gerard out of his office. 

"I'll email you when I need this but please, _please_ finish this." 

And just like that he closed the door.

"Wow. Mikey _will_ be pleased."

_~Time passes~_

Arriving home, Gerard closed his front door, locking it and sighing with relief, trying to slow his heart rate to a more normal speed.  
There had been this group of teenagers on the subway...6 or 7 of them. They had gotten on the train 2 stops after Gerard as he made his way home from the surprisingly good meeting. He _had_ been in a good mood. 

None of the teens looked older than 16, but they all, with the possible exception of one, appeared to be in varying stages of drunkenness...two actually chugging from near empty bottles of some disgustingly cheap bear, right there on the train.

Gerard stared at the filthy floor, going with the somewhat misguided idea that if he didn't acknowledge them, they'd leave him alone. It did work for the first few minutes, as the teens laughed and joked amongst themselves, throwing skittles at each other and gradually becoming louder and louder. Then it happened. Gerard felt the sneeze coming and pinched his nose, trying to prevent himself from exploding. Feeling the tickling recede, he let go and continued his staring match with the metal beneath him. 5 seconds later...*A-CHOO!*...he exploded. Gerard was pretty sure he'd never sneezed so loud his whole life, and he thought that the entire train had probably heard him, and were now looking his way.

Tentatively, Gerard looked up through the curtain of his hair. Shit!...the teenagers were looking right at him! Shitshitshitshitshit!...he inwardly cursed. 

"Oh fuck." 

He breathed as they headed his way, grinning like hyenas about to devour their next meal.

"Well, what do we have here?" 

One of them, a boy with alarmingly bright pink hair and piercings in his ears, nose and lip cheered, kicking the side if Gerard's black converse, an evil smirk pulling at his lips.

"Looks like a little emo faggot, Billie!" 

Sneered a girl with short purple hair and the shortest skirt Gerard had ever seen, draping herself onto "Billie" and shooting a glare towards Gerard. Shit, it's high school all over again! Suddenly they were dragging Gerard to his feet, pushing and shoving him between them, laughing and shouting insults at him. 

"Faggot!"

"Emo scum!"

"Freak!" 

He tried to hold it together, but soon he felt hot tears slip down his cheeks, which of course only made the teens laugh louder, and push harder.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gerard noticed that one kid...the one who didn't look to be three sheets to the wind. He was standing a few feet away, watching with something approaching pity in his eyes, like he'd stop this if he could. Briefly they made eye contact, a pleading look from Gerard and an apologetic one from the kid, then Gerard felt a fist thud into his stomach, catching him by surprise and dropping him to his knees...the air forced from his body. Gasping, desperately trying to reinflate his lungs, Gerard's vision began to blur and as darkness edged in on him, his oxygen deprived mind only had one thought- 'Frankie would save me!'...and as he slipped into unconsciousness, he moaned out one word.

"Frankie." 

His head hitting the baseplates, the teens each gave him one last kick before running to the train's door and jumping to the platform as it reached the station, laughing and hooting as they scared yet more unsuspecting passengers. Moments later, two somewhat shaken women stepped into the cartridge and gasped as they saw what the teens had left behind.

Gerard could hear voices, indistinct yet urgent sounding voices. As his head started to clear he began to make sense of what they were saying. 

"Come on sweetie, wake up." 

"What did those nasty little rats do to you?" 

It was two women, he could hear that now.

"Sarah, should we call an ambulance?" 

One said to the other.

"Maybe..."

The second one replied.

"I think we should definitely call the cops though..." 

At that, Gerard groaned and attempted to sit up.

"Woah there sugar, not so fast..." 

The second lady, Sarah? said, gently restraining him with a hand pressed to his chest.

"You might have concussion or something."

Gerard slowly opened his eyes, blinking to allow them to adjust to the harsh fluorescent lights. 

"I'm..." 

He faltered, his voice coming out weaker than he'd expected.

"I'm ok, trust me." 

They didn't look like they believed him, but didn't object when he pushed himself up into a sitting position again. 

"What happened?" 

The one with no name inquired, kindly. Gerard thought that she probably did have a name, but he didn't know it, and wasn't really inclined to ask.

"Teenagers." 

His answer was simple and to the point. The women looked at each other and sighed before looking back at him.

"We thought as much..." 

Sarah said, sadly. 

"Come on then, let's get you up of the floor..." 

She said, wrinkling her nose in disgust and slipping her hand under his arm, as her friend did the same from the other side, helping Gerard to his feet and guiding him over to one of the seats. 

"There, that's better..." 

She smiled.

"I'm Sarah, and this is Jasmin. What's your name sweetie?" 

She asked. 

"Oh...er...it's Gerard." 

He mumbled. 

"Well, nice to meet you Gerard..." 

Sarah stated.

"I hope you haven't missed your stop. Where do you get off?" 

She sounded genuinely concerned. 

"End of the line, it's ok." 

He said, smiling at their kindness. Suddenly he remembered something and his eyes went wide from fear. Looking around frantically, Gerard started to panic.

"What are you looking for?" 

Jasmin asked, glancing around the train. 

"My folder! All my work! My drawings!...Frankie..." 

He trailed off as he whispered the name, his breathing becoming ragged. 

"Calm down, you'll pass out again if you keep breathing like that..." 

Jasmin said, worry clear in her tone.

"Don't stress, we'll help you find it...it couldn't have gone far." 

She assured him, turning to begin the search. 

"But...what if they took him...I mean it..." 

He corrected himself, a soft blush spreading through his cheeks.

"The teenagers...what if they took it?" 

Gerard whined, tears threatening to fall now...he couldn't be gone, he just couldn't! 

"They didn't!..." 

Sarah stated with great certainty.

"None of them were holding anything except beer bottles when they got off the train. It's here, somewhere...we just have to find it." 

She said, giving Gerard a supportive sideways hug before letting go and joining Jasmin in the hunt.

They were looking on all the seats up and down the carriage and under them, as Gerard sat, still a little dazed with his head in his hands.

"Gerard..." 

He lifted his head.

"What?" 

He asked the women. They turned to look at him oddly, then stated that neither had said anything before looking at each other and returning to the matter at hand. 

"Gerard...up here." 

The voice was quiet, soft and soothing and Gerard found it comforting...if a little weird. Looking up, Gerard saw something, the edge of a black shape hidden away in the shallow overhead storage space above him. Standing on still shaky legs, he reached up and grasped the dark object, pulling it forward and down into his hands. A huge smile spreading across his face, Gerard held it to his chest and turned to Sarah and Jasmin.

"Found it!" 

He called, grinning. They both turned at once, relieved smiles on their faces.

As the train pulled into the second to last station on the line, Gerard hugged the two women and thanked them yet again for their kindness and help and assured them that if he felt unwell at all, he'd go to the doctors...not that _that_ would happen. He hated the doctors, too many needles...but they made him promise. So then he said goodbye to them and waved through the grimy window as the train pulled away, taking Gerard the remainder of his long journey.

From the moment he'd found it, to the moment he'd arrived home, Gerard had clung to the folder, holding it white knuckled to his chest. And now he was home, now he was safe and he still had Frankie... _he_ was safe. Gerard breathed another sigh of relief, he could really do with a drink right about now, or a joint. Oh well, guess coffee and a cigarette would have to do. Still holding the precious folder, Gerard went to the kitchen and made himself a very strong black coffee, probably not the best thing to calm the nerves after a traumatic event, but hey, who cares right? Then he wandered through to the living room and sat on the shabby black couch, placing his coffee on the table by his side, kicking off his shoes and pulling his legs up under him. Sighing loudly in the quiet room, Gerard finally released his grip on the folder and opened it.  
Frankie stared back at him, head tilted to the right a little, a look of concern gracing his beautiful face.

"Huh..." 

Gerard frowned slightly.

"When did I draw this one?" 

He muttered to himself. Shaking his head, he dismissed the slightly troublesome thoughts...he had had a shock after all. He'd hit his head. He'd been unconscious. A little confusion was normal, right? Yawning, Gerard decided that perhaps coffee wasn't the best idea right now, and maybe he should just go to sleep.  
Leaving the cup on the table, he'd get it in the morning, Gerard stood and stretched his tired muscles, wincing slightly at the pain he felt in his ribs and back. Still holding the folder, unwilling to let it out of his sight, Gerard headed to bed.

Stripping off his clothes, not even bothering to hang them or put them in the hamper, just throwing them in the general direction of it, Gerard climbed into bed, the folder laying on the other pillow next to him. Eyelids drooping, Gerard smiled at the folder.

"Night Frankie." 

He whispered. Eyes closed, he could have sworn he heard the soft voice he'd heard before, on the train. 

"Night Gee. See you in the morning." 

Frowning slightly into his pillow, eyes still closed, he thought for a second...then relaxed and dismissed it again, this time as just the edges of a dream. But, oh how wrong could he be?


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strange things are happening that Gerard is kind of at a loss to explain.
> 
> * * *

 

Gerard woke up late the next day, he wasn't planning on going anywhere and had been quite busy the last few days so he decided to stay at home. Anyway, after his interaction with those kids the day before, he didn't really want to go outside. He dragged myself out of bed, tripping over his trainers like he normally does. He wandered downstairs.  
He had two things on his mind; coffee and Frankie. He saw that the coffee he hadn't drunk the night before was still on the table, so he picked it up and put it in the microwave. He wouldn't see a good coffee go to waste. He picked up a stale doughnut and took a bite. The microwave pinged and he got out the mug but it was hotter than he expected and he dropped it.

"SHIT!" 

He shouted. The coffee had gone all over the floor and the mug had smashed. He sighed and cleaned it up before making another cup.  
He walked back into his studio with his coffee in hand. He placed it down on the desk and decided to sketch a few pictures of Frank. He was a little shorter than most of the other characters in the story and looked to be about eighteen. Gerard smiled as he drew the boy's cute little face. The first picture was Frankie standing up, then he drew him sitting down, then sleeping, looking super adorable...he wasn't sure why but he drew someone else beside him. No, Frank was sleeping on this guy. He drew him with black hair, just going over his shoulders. He was quite slim and maybe a year or two older than Frank. 

"Shit! I drew Frank with me...and it looks pretty perfect."

While Gerard was colouring the pictures in, the doorbell rang. He ran downstairs and opened the door. 

"Can I come in?..." 

Mikey smiled. Gerard sighed loudly. 

"I've brought pizza..." 

He showed his brother the two pizza boxes behind his back. Gerard half smiled and let him in. 

"Have you wrote anymore of that Iero guy comic?" 

Mikey asked, his mouth full of pepperoni. 

"It's Frank Iero and yes, Simmonds saw it yesterday." 

Gerard picked at a slice of meat feast. 

"What did he think!?" 

Mikey shouted excitedly. 

"You should of seen his face...he loves it!..." 

Gerard squealed. Mikey squealed too and jumped on top of him. 

"Woah, calm the fuck down, you're not exactly light!" 

Gerard laughed. 

"Is that you calling me fat?"

Mikey joked. 

"No but since you've eaten nearly a whole pizza I might need to rethink that." 

Gerard grinned and Mikey hit his arm. 

"Where's the latest instalment then?"

 

_~Time passes~_

 

"What's this?" 

Mikey asked after finishing the last page of the comic so far. 

"What?" 

Gerard tried to look over his shoulder. 

"This." 

He held up the picture of Gerard and Frankie cuddling. 

"Nothing." 

Gerard snatched it out of his hands. 

"Are you in love with Frank?..." 

His brother laughed. Gerard could feel himself blushing. 

"Holy fuck you are!..." 

Mikey burst into a fit of laughter. 

"You're in serious need of a date dude..." 

He had started crying he was laughing so hard. 

"Why don't you just write it?" 

He giggled. 

"Fine. I will." 

Gerard stuck his tongue out at Mikey and got some paper and a pen. He drew Frank on the phone to him. 

 

~"Can I come over to your place tonight?" 

He asked. 

"Sure." 

Gerard replied.~ 

 

He cut to Frankie coming in. 

 

~Gerard had fallen asleep on the couch. 

"Aww Gee..." 

Frank whispered and lifted the older boy up. He carried him upstairs and undressed him. Gerard didn't wake up. Then Frank tucked him into bed and climbed in himself. 

"Sweet dreams Gee." 

He kissed the sleeping boy's forehead and tucked into his chest.~ 

 

God...why couldn't that happen. Mikey was looking over Gerard's shoulder the whole time. 

"How much do you want that to really happen?" 

He asked when his brother had finished. 

"A lot." 

Gerard whispered. 

"Wow. I really do need to set you up with someone..." 

His little brother laughed. Just then his phone rang. 

"Oh shit, it's my girlfriend." 

He half smiled. 

"Bye Mikey." 

Gerard said, pushing him through the living room. 

"Wait, who said I'm leaving?" 

Mikey looked at him. 

"Bye Mikey!" 

Gerard pushed him out the door. 

"Wait..." 

"BYE MIKEY!" 

He shouted and slammed the door in his face.  
After Mikey left, Gerard got himself a cup of coffee and watched some crappy made for TV movie. He didn't really want to draw anything else. What he'd done today was pretty damn perfect. It was getting late and he wasn't really watching the film. Instead, he was thinking of Frank. 

"God, he's perfect. Why can't he be real?..." 

Slowly, his daydreams turned into dreams as he fell asleep on the sofa. 

"Sweet dreams Frankie. I love you."

"I love you Gee."

A voice whispered, but Gerard didn't hear it.

 

_~Time passes~_

 

When Gerard woke up he had his face in his pillow. He turned to his side and stretched a little. He turned off the ringing alarm and then it hit him...he fell asleep on the sofa last night, right?...and he was fully closed then too, and wasn't now. What the fuck happened? Maybe he woke up and realised that he had fallen asleep on the couch and quickly went to bed? Maybe yesterday never really happened and it was all just a dream? Maybe this was a dream? 

"Maybe s-someone broke in and put me to bed while I was asleep...no that's stupid...I need a fucking starbucks. And maybe a cigarette and an aspirin." 

Gerard whispered as he started to get up but then he felt someone grab his arm. 

"Gee." 

He heard a familiar voice say but he couldn't remember who. Should he turn around?...it could be an axe murder. He turned around anyway, risking it. Gerard's mind kind of short circuited with the thoughts that came to mind all at once...  
Oh shit, this can't actually be happening.  
No fucking way.  
An axe murderer would be easier to explain...

It was Frank fucking Iero.

Gerard wasn't sure whether to pass out or scream or kiss him...he picked 'none of the above' and instead, half smiled and ran downstairs. He still tripped over his sneakers. He grabbed the phone and punched Mikey's number in. 

"Hello?" 

He heard a slightly croaky voice on the other end of the line. 

"Mikey, you have to come over right now!"

He snapped. 

"What...why?" 

Mikey mumbled. 

"Come here RIGHT FUCKING NOW MICHAEL JAMES WAY!" 

Gerard shouted down the line. 

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, God!" 

He put the phone down. Gerard ran into the shower and got dressed, completely avoiding Frank.

After he'd gotten dressed, Frankie was in the kitchen, making pancakes. 

"Hi Gee..." 

He smiled and kissed Gerard on the cheek. His lips were so soft. 

"What's wrong?" 

He asked. What's wrong!? You're what's wrong Frankie! 

"Who are you?" 

Gerard blurted out. Frank laughed. 

"Wow, I must of hit your head or something last night..." 

Frank laughed. God, his laugh was so adorable. 

"I'm Frank Anthony Thomas Iero Jr. I was born on Halloween and I'm 22 years old. I work at a coffee shop part time and have a crappy flat a couple of miles from here. I've been your boyfriend for a few months now and maybe I should tell you about yourself..." 

Frank laughed again. 

"You're Gerard Arthur Way. You were born on April 9th and you're 24 years old. You work for a comic book company as an artist slash author and this is the house you rent." 

Just as Gerard thought he was going to faint, the doorbell rang. 

"I'LLGETIT" 

He shouted unintelligibly and ran to the door. He opened the door. Thank God it was Mikey. 

"Seriously you have to do something about the kids around here, I'm not sure that my car's..." 

"He's in the kitchen!" 

Gerard whisper shouted. 

"What...who? Why the fuck are you whispering?..." 

Gerard's brother gave him a weird look. Gerard couldn't blame him, he probably sounded crazy just then. 

"Are you making pancakes?" 

Mikey ran off into the kitchen and Gerard went after him. 

"Hey Mikey." 

Frank waved, his mouth full of pancake. 

"Where did you get this guy? Is he a hooker?!" 

Mikey whispered as Gerard stopped next to him.

"WHAT? NO!"

Gerard shouted but Frankie didn't look up. 

"Who is he then...I recognise him from somewhere but I don't know where." 

Mikey frowned. 

"It's Frankie." 

Gerard whispered...then Mikey started laughing. 

"You have to be kidding me!...I mean yeah he looks a bit like him but..." 

He got the hysterics again. 

"What are you guys laughing about?..." 

Frankie swallowed his last piece of pancake. 

"If you're not hungry, can I have yours?" 

He asked. 

"Uh, sure." 

Gerard grinned. God, Frankie was so adorable. He could get away with anything. 

"We're going to the mall, _now_!" 

Mikey dragged Gerard out of the kitchen and towards the door. The older boy quickly picked up his bag which the art folder was in from the living room. 

"Wait, were are you going Gee?" 

Frank got up and put on what Gerard guessed were his Vans. 

"To the mall Frankie." 

Gerard called. 

"I'm...just...coming." 

Frank hopped and tripped over a little. Mikey was just about to get in the car when Gerard asked. 

"Can he?" 

Mikey sighed and nodded and Gerard sat in the back with Frank.  
When they got to the mall, Gerard was just about to walk in with Frankie when his brother pulled at his arm. 

"He's not coming with us by the way." 

He huffed. 

"But where is he going to go? I don't want to leave him alone, I don't know what he's capable of." 

Just then Gerard saw his friend Bob through the window of the music shop. He grabbed Frank's hand and pulled him over to were Bob was standing. 

"Hi Gerard, how are you?"

Bob waved. 

"I'm great, can you do me a favor?" 

Gerard asked. Frank wandered over to where the guitars were and was eyeing up a white Les Paul. 

"Sure, what is it?" 

Bob smiled. 

"Can you look after my boyfriend for me? I know it sounds weird but I need to go with Mikey right now and I don't want to ditch him." 

Gerard started chewing his lip. 

"It's cool but when did you get a boyfriend?" 

Mikey gave Gerard a 'come here or else' look. 

"He's over there, the short guy with the black hair. I'll see you later." 

Gerard half smiled and ran off with Mikey.

 

_~Time passes~_

 

Gerard was sitting in a booth with Mikey in Starbucks. 

"How am I supposed to believe that Frank Iero, the main character in your new comic book, has come to life?" 

Mikey was staring at him. Gerard took another drink of his latte. 

"He just has...I swear it's him!" 

Gerard exclaimed. 

"But I need evidence!" 

Mikey banged the table. Gerard saw Frank and Bob walking out of a shop. Just then he had an idea 

"Tell me something that I should make Frank do." 

He said while bringing out his art folder and a pencil. 

"What? Fine, he trips over his laces, I don't know." 

Mikey mumbled, unconvinced. Gerard quickly drew Frankie tripping over outside the shop he was just about to walk past. He thought this might work.

"Now keep looking at Bob and Frank, and the picture." 

Gerard said, putting his work in front of Mikey. Just as they both walked past the shop, Frank fell over his shoe laces and landed on the floor with a loud *Omph*. 

"Oh..." 

Mikey looked at Gerard with wide eyes.

"I...guess I maybe kinda believe you now...kinda." 

Gerard got up and ran out the shop and went to Frankie.

"Are you okay?" 

He bent down to Frank's side. 

"Yeah, I'm good...stupid shoe laces." 

He looked up at Gerard. 

"Are you sure?" 

Gerard helped him up. 

"Sure." 

Frank squeezed Gerard's hand and Gerard kissed the corner of his mouth. He blushed a little. Bob and Mikey had seemed to abandon them. 

"Do you want to go back to my place?" 

Gerard started walking with him. 

"Yeah, sounds good." 

They walked out the mall and got on the bus back to Gerard's house.

All the way home on the bus, Gerard kept glancing at Frankie out of the corner of his eye. This couldn't be happening, could it? Ok, so there are a few possible answers, he thought...running through this in his head 

1\. It's a dream...yeah, a really vivid dream! Gerard surreptitiously pinched his arm, the one furthest away from Frankie and flinched, gasping slightly and drawing his strange companion's attention away from the window, and onto him. 

"You ok?" 

Frank asked, seeing the pained look on Gerard's face.

"Sure." 

Gerard nodded, trying to smile normally, though he had the feeling that he had failed miserably at that. Frankie grinned...so cute! Shut up Gerard, he's not real!...and turned back to the window to watch the buildings and occasional tree pass by. 

2\. He was hallucinating. Huh, maybe? Wait, no. Mikey saw Frank. Bob saw Frank too, so that's not it. 

3\. He was unconscious. That could be it...he _had_ been knocked out on the train. Perhaps he was still out cold?

Gerard was shaken from his musings as they reached his stop. 

"Come on Gee." 

Frankie urged, practically skipping off the bus, Gerard trailing behind, somehow unable to stop staring at the other man's butt.

"Did I really draw it that pert?" 

He mumbled to himself.

"Hmm? What you say Gee?" 

Frankie asked, turning towards him. Gerard felt his cheeks start to burn, his tongue tying itself suddenly in knots as he shot wide eyes up to meet the other boy's.

"Err...I...I err..." 

Gerard stumbled over his words.

"N-nothing. Doesn't matter." 

His cheeks now the colour of ripe tomatoes, eyes falling towards the floor. Frankie giggled...so cute! DAMN, again NOT REAL!!

"You're so cute when you blush..." 

He said, tiptoeing to press a light kiss to Gerard's lips. Well damn!...that sure felt real. Wait, what was he up to now?...his hand was sliding into Gerard's front jeans pocket, his very tight jeans, getting tighter by the minute if he were to tell the truth. Suddenly the hand was gone and Gerard experienced a tiny bit of disappointment at the loss, then Frankie was holding up Gerard's key ring, jangling the keys in front of his face, a huge grin on his lips. 

"Come on cutie..." 

He giggled, unlocking the door and sauntering inside like he lived there, leaving Gerard a little stunned, standing in the doorway. After about a minute or two, Frankie reappeared.

"You coming in...or are we standing on the doorstep all day?..." 

He asked, a slightly concerned look on his face, before grinning wide and grabbing Gerard's arm to drag him through the door, just giving him enough time to shut it behind him. 

"Shall I make us some lunch, babe?" 

He asked, heading towards the kitchen before Gerard even had a chance to answer.

"Err...yeah...ok." 

Gerard stuttered, following the sound of his new, unreal boyfriend into the small room. Frankie turned to look at him, a slight frown on his beautiful face...Stop it Gerard!

"Are you ok, Gee?..." 

He moved toward the somewhat dazed man, real worry in his eyes.

"You're kinda pale...like paler than you normally are, I mean. Are you sick?" 

He said, placing the back of his hand to Gerard's forehead. Shaking his head and swallowing the lump in his throat, Gerard tried to calm himself down. 

"Oh...err...yeah, I'm fine...just err...just hungry I g-guess." 

He managed, forcing a smile that he hoped didn't look too manic. Frankie tilted his head slightly to the right...stop being so damn cute!...eyes squinting a little. 

"Hmmm..." 

He sounded unconvinced. Then he smiled. 

"Ok. You go sit down, draw a bit maybe and I'll get us some lunch, ok?"

Gerard sighed quietly in relief.

"Ok." 

Then he turned and sat on the sofa, facing the open kitchen so he could observe Frank. Laying the sketch pad on his lap and picking up his best pencil, Gerard decided to test the completely unbelievable 4th possibility, that this was really actually happening.

First, he drew Frank juggling with some fruit from his fruit bowl, and looking up there he was, an apple, a pear and two mangos that Gerard didn't remember buying, grinning like an idiot...very cute idiot, oh, STOP IT!...and tossing the fruit high in the air. Then he drew him dropping them all on his head, and couldn't help but feel a little bad when it happened a moment later, Frankie blushing furiously as he stooped to pick them back up.

"You ok there babe?" 

Gerard called out...babe? Where the hell did _that_ come from?. Frank reappeared from behind the counter, blush now receding slightly and nodded, clearly still a little embarrassed. He turned to get on with lunch and Gerard chose not to mess with him any more, just watch him.  
After a few minutes, Gerard had got a bit bored and decided to make Frankie do just one more thing. Leaning over his sketch pad, tongue stuck out a little in concentration, Gerard started to draw.

When he'd finished he looked over to the kitchen, just as Frankie wiped his hand across his shining brow, puffed out his red cheeks slightly then reached down to grab the hem of his t-shirt and pull it quickly up over his head. Woah! Gerard knew he'd drawn the guy, but geez that boy was hot!  
He then proceeded to wipe the sweat off his glistening abs with the tee, before launching it across the room at a gaping Gerard.  
Gerard ducked, and the sweaty shirt sailed over his head to land on the floor behind him. Frankie just laughed and continued with his food preparations.

Could he go further...should he? What the hell, this couldn't be real so why not? Gerard leaned back down, pencil in hand and tongue out.  
This time, when he looked back at the toned young man in his kitchen, it was to see him leaning down to remove his pants, with his back to the living room...OH HOLY FUCK!! Suddenly, Gerard's own pants started to feel exceedingly tight, his face was on fire and he just really wanted a piece of that...oh, HELL NO! Not real, not real, NOT REAL!!

Frankie was walking towards him now, swaying his hips and watching Gerard through his long dark eyelashes.

"Oh Geeeee." 

He called, seductively. Oh fuck!  
Suddenly panicking, Gerard leapt off the sofa and dashed towards the bathroom, wide eyed and heart pounding. 

"Sorry Frankie!" 

He called as he went. This could not be happening! No no no no no!  
Disappointed, Frankie sighed and turned back to the food.

"Oh well..." 

He muttered.

"There's always later."

The bathtub wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep that night, but Gerard figured whatever was going on would be over by the morning.

 

_~Time passes~_

 

"Geeee?...Geeeeeee?! Come on Gee...I really need to peee!...GEEE!" 

Frankie hopped up and down outside the bathroom door, legs squeezed tight together, hands cupping his crotch. As the door opened a crack, a bleary eyed and nervous looking Gerard peering out, Frankie grabbed the door handle and yanked it towards himself, causing a now startled Gerard to tumble out.  
Without a word, cause he was desperate, Frankie dashed inside and slammed the door behind him.

"O...K." 

Gerard muttered, drawing out the letters in confusion. Then he heard the sound of peeing. Blushed wildly, eyes the size of saucers he retreated to the kitchen to get coffee. Yes, he really needed coffee right now, and painkillers. His head and back were killing...sleeping in the bathtub had not been his best idea ever. It wasn't even his best idea this week.  
Searching through the kitchen drawers for the holy grail, also known as Advil, Gerard didn't hear the bathroom door as it opened. Nor did he hear as Frankie quietly tiptoed up behind him.  
The first he knew of the other man's reappearance was when Frankie suddenly dug his fingertips into Gerard's ribs, tickling mercilessly. Of course, then the little tickle monster had to practically scrape Gerard off the ceiling, giggling at the shocked and stunned look on Gerard's face as he spun to face him.

"Oh Gee..." 

He grinned up at him.

"Your face babe!..."

Gerard's heart was racing in his chest, he was pretty sure he was gonna die from some freaky tickle related heart attack, but hearing Frankie's giggle and seeing his wide smile, he just couldn't help himself and moments later he too was laughing like he had feathers in his underpants.  
Calming down a few minutes later, Frankie turned suddenly serious. 

"Gerard?" 

Oh shit, he didn't call him Gee, now he felt like he was in trouble somehow.

"Hmmm?" 

What was he supposed to say now?

"Did I do something wrong yesterday?" 

God, puppy eyes. Gerard could never resist puppy eyes...they were his downfall...Mikey always used them...not fair!

"No, you didn't do anyth..."

"Then what?..." 

Frankie interrupted, kind of looking like he was about to burst into tears.

"One minute you were watching me cook with my shirt off...and don't think I didn't notice little Gee trying to watch too..." 

He said with a wink, glancing at the front of Gerard's pants.

"Next minute, you ran out of here so fast I'm surprised you didn't set fire to the carpet..." 

He frowned slightly, tilting his head again...damn the cuteness of him!

"Then you sleep in the fuckin' tub. What's going on Gee?" 

At least he was Gee again.  
Gerard closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. What now?...he couldn't exactly tell him the truth, that he didn't exist, that he'd been a comic book character until quite recently. No...so lying it was then. 

"Frankie..." 

He began, a little unsure where he was going with this.

"I'm sorry, you were right yesterday, I didn't feel too good...I felt a bit queasy, then suddenly I felt like I was gonna hurl. That's why I rushed out. I sat down cause my legs felt wobbly and I must've fell asleep. I'm sorry I worried you."

Now Frank really looked concerned.

"How are you feelin' now baby?" 

Awww! Shut it!...Gerard smiled at the boy in front of him, he couldn't deny that Frank was probably the cutest thing he'd seen his entire life, and if he was the result of some sort of concussion induced hallucination, so what?...perhaps he should just roll with it. 

"Better..." 

He nodded, taking Frank's hands in his.

"I think we should go out today." 

He stated decisively.

"Really?..." 

Frank grinned, clearly starting to get excited, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Where?"

Gerard hadn't actually thought that far.

"Hmmm...I don't know. Park, maybe?"

Frank's grin spread even further, if that was possible. So far that Gerard started to get worried that his whole head might split in two, though that image just gave him a vague idea for a new comic character, something about a snake woman who dislocated her jaw to eat the bad guys, or something like that. 

"Yeah park...definitely park!"

Gerard grinned back.

"I better just go change then...I slept in these you know?" 

He said, indicating his crumpled clothing.

"You want me to help you undress?" 

Frankie offered seductively, wiggling his eyebrows and completely ruining the effect. Gerard swallowed, feeling his cheeks start to heat up.

"Oh...errr no, I'll only be a sec..." 

He stuttered, then as he saw Frank's disappointed face drop to the floor, he gently lifted his chin back up with two fingers and placed a small chaste kiss to his lips, smiling encouragingly.

"Later though, ok?..." 

Frankie's smile started to return.

"I think I just need some fresh air right now, yeah?"

Frankie nodded, grin firmly back in place as Gerard headed towards the bedroom to change.

"I'll wait right here then!" 

He called after the retreating figure. That man could be weird sometimes, but Frankie was pretty sure he was falling head over heals for him. He grinned at the thought, now if he could just get his pants off...

"Come on then, shorty..." 

Gerard teased as he reappeared and headed toward the front door.

"We going or not?"

Frankie groaned quietly at the nickname, but quickly grabbed Gerard's hand and followed him out, smiling up at him through his hair.  
It was only a couple of blocks to the park and it was a sunny if cold day, so they decided to walk there. Hand in hand, they walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the edge of the park and Frankie saw the swings, his eyes lighting up and his steps becoming skips. 

"Calm down babe...how old are you again?" 

Gerard laughed as the younger male pulled his hand free, stuck his tongue out and dashed away giggling like a five year old on a sugar high. He couldn't help but role his eyes and chuckle as Frankie started swinging higher and higher.

"Push me Gee, push me..." 

He called out. Gerard shook his head in slight exasperation, but smiled as he strolled over to stand behind the giggling boy as he swung, head thrown back in pure, childlike glee. 

"Watch this!" 

Frankie shouted a few minutes later, and as he flew forward he suddenly let go of the swing and was flying through the air, arms outstretched, huge smile on his face. Gerard gasped in alarm as he quickly realised that it wasn't going to be a perfect landing, and Frankie crashed to the ground, his left ankle giving way with a shriek of pain as he sprawled face first in the dirt. Gerard ran to his side.

"Oh my god, sweetie are you ok?" 

Sweetie?? Huh, whatever!...He asked, worry heavy in his voice as he carefully helped him to turn over and sit up. There was dirt all down Frank's front and tears starting to stream down his red cheeks. Sniffing, he looked up at the man at his side, his usual grin vanished and replaced by a trembling bottom lip. He shook his head and pointed at his left foot.

"It hurts Gee." 

He whimpered. Gerard sighed.

"Let's have a look." 

He said, carefully rolling up the pant leg, Frankie wincing and looking away.

"Is it bad Gee? Can you see the bone?"

Gerard rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"No babe..." 

Ba...whatever, I give up, I'll call him what I like...Gerard thought with a mental shrug.

"It'll be ok, it's just twisted a bit."

Gerard suddenly made a decision and scooped Frankie up into his arms bridal style, Frankie squealing and grabbing his arms tight around his boyfriend's neck.

"Geee...what the...?"

"Shut up Frankie..." 

Gerard smiled down at the other boy, clinging to him like a baby monkey.

"Let's go home." 

He lent down and kissed the tip of Frankie's nose, making him giggle as he started to walk back to the house.

"Ok Gee, whatever you say." 

Frankie rested his head against Gerard's chest and closed his eyes, wide grin firmly back where it should be.  
When Gerard reached his home, he realised that Frankie was asleep, snoring softly and drooling on his best Ghostbusters hoodie. Shaking his head fondly, he rearranged the sleeping boy in his arms and pulled out his keys to unlock the door. Once in, he quietly kicked the door closed and walked to his bedroom, trying not to jostle Frankie too much as he went up the stairs.  
He lay Frankie down on the bed, on top of the covers, carefully removing his shoes and wondering if he should get some ice for that ankle. In the end, he realised that it would just wake him up, so instead, he just leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Frankie's soft lips, then went to move away.  
He didn't get far, as Frankie's arms snaked quickly around his neck again and pulled him down onto the bed next to him. Gerard yelped in surprise, suddenly finding himself in a tight embrace, with Frankie still sound asleep.

Gerard thought about trying to escape...but as soon as the idea was in his head, it left again. Frankie's arms were way too comfortable to want to leave. Gerard closed his eyes...so what if this wasn't real?...who the fuck cares anyway? Smiling happily, he slowly drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep, in the arms of the man of his dreams.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shopping trip brings up bad memories, but things get better after that and Mikey stays the night.
> 
> * * *

 

When Gerard woke up, Frankie was still fast asleep. He was sort of buried in the artist's armpit, which made him hope that he didn't have bad B.O. He looked so peaceful when he's sleeping. Gerard reached over to his phone...all he had were the few usual missed calls from Mikey, but he could live with that. 

"He comes over nearly everyday, its not like I never see him."

Gerard muttered quietly, looking at the time. It was half two even though it felt like later. As much as he'd like to stay curled up with Frankie all day, the cupboards were pretty empty so he needed to go shopping. He managed to untangle Frank's arms from around him and carefully got up, trying his very hardest not to wake the boy. Gerard kissed Frankie's forehead and left, closing the door behind him. When he got to the store he didn't buy very much, basically cause these days he tends to 'work' too much to find the time to eat properly. It wasn't a massive shop but he managed to get the things he needed. Not many people were in there, only a few people on their lunch break and a group of teenagers trying to get someone to buy them alcohol. Gerard sighed and started walking to the checkouts. 

"Gerard?" 

He heard a familiar voice call from behind. He turned around and saw his ex-boyfriend, Bert. Now as you already know, he was pretty much a nasty piece of work. Basically Gerard thought he loved him and that he was loved in return...but as he normally is in the case of men, he was wrong. Basically they'd had a huge argument one night that involved Bert shouting abuse at Gerard and Gerard being a pile of tears and a human punching bag. The neighbours must of heard and fuck, it even took two cops to remove Bert from Gerard's apartment...he'd hoped to never see him again, but no such luck. 

"Bert?" 

Gerard whispered...his mouth and throat starting to dry up. 

"Hi Gerard." 

He waved a little. He looked different than Gerard remembered. 

"N-nice seeing you Bert." 

Gerard picked up his basket and started walking away. 

"Wait Gerard..." 

Bert grabbed Gerard's arm to stop him from walking away. 

"I'm really sorry about what I did to you..." 

Sorry?!...that's all he had to say?! Now, Gerard was usually quite a calm and collected guy, but if Bert didn't stop talking to him right now, he might just be the first person to kill someone with a cucumber. 

"But I love you Gerard, can we start again?..." 

Gerard felt his heart racing and fought not to cry. 

"Please baby..." 

Bert tried to pull Gerard in to kiss him...but instead, Gerard slapped him. 

"What the hell!?" 

Bert screeched at the younger man. 

"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU COME UP TO ME, ACT LIKE YOU DID NOTHING WRONG AND ASK IF WE CAN GET BACK TOGETHER!? WHAT THE HELL TO YOU!" 

Gerard screamed. He know he was making a scene but he couldn't give a fuck. 

"Gee, please, I love you." 

Bert whined. 

"WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE YOU DON'T ABUSE THEM...YOU _CARE_ FOR THEM!!!" 

Gerard shouted back. Bert started to join the shouting too. 

"LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU'LL NEVER DO BETTER THAN ME!!!" 

That was harsh and soon Gerard's vision became blurry with tears. 

"Actually I have a brilliant boyfriend who loves me more than you ever will and I love him much more than I loved you! SO GO FUCK YOURSELF!!!" 

Gerard shouted. 

"Better than doing you." 

Bert said under his breath bitterly. Gerard got a bread roll out of his basket and threw it at Bert before running out the store altogether, tears falling down his cheeks. It was raining but he didn't care. He ran as fast as he could, occasionally bumping into the odd pedestrian, just incase Bert tried to follow him. After running for about ten minutes he stopped to catch his breath. He slumped against a damp brick wall, still panting.  
Gerard was still on the main street but it wasn't too busy, probably cause it was raining heavily. In the distance he could see a man, shivering and looking concerned. When their eyes met his face lit up. He sprinted up to Gerard and flung his arms around him. It was Frankie. 

"Gee! I was worried about you babe." 

He pulled Gerard in for a kiss. 

"Sorry." 

Gerard sniffed. 

"Gee, are you okay?" 

Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist. 

"Yeah Frankie, I'm fine." 

Then, out of nowhere he started crying again. 

"Shhh, Gee...it's okay honey, shhh..." 

Frankie whispered into his ear, trying to calm him down. 

"Come on sugar, lets sit in the car and talk..." 

They started walking towards an olive green vehicle...Gerard never knew Frankie could drive. Frankie opened the back door for Gerard and he got in. Frankie sat down beside him. 

"Okay Gee, can you tell me why you're crying?" 

Frankie said softly, cuddling the other boy to him a little. Gerard hadn't actually told anyone the whole Bert story, most people thought the last time was actually the first time he had ever done something like that to him. 

"Everything?" 

He looked into Frank's hazel eyes. 

"Everything." 

Frankie moved Gerard's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. Then Gerard began. 

"When I was still in collage, I met this guy called Bert. He wasn't in any of my classes or anything, I just met him on campus by chance. I thought he was quite cute at the time and he must of thought that too cause we started dating. It was perfect for awhile. He would cuddle me and kiss me whenever he got the chance, he would always make me coffee before I could even ask him, he cheered me up when I was upset...he was pretty good in bed..."

Gerard blushed, looking down and taking a breath before gathering himself and looking back up. 

"He even moved in with me, then just after I turned 23, things started to change. I had just got myself that job at Simmonds Comics and Bert was working a few different jobs. He would always come home late and drunk, and he wasn't a happy drunk either. He would lash out, wreaking everything in his path, even if that included me. Even when he wasn't drunk, or at least when I though he wasn't drunk, he would still beat me up and...and rape me. I stopped turning up at work, stopped calling Mikey and Bob. I sorta stopped interaction with the world. People thought nothing of it, then in February this year Bert got really pissed. He started ripping up my drawings, breaking the furniture and started to yell abuse at me. Then out of nowhere, he kicked me in the stomach, making me hit the floor. Basically I lay on the floor in agony and tears for ages before there was a knock on the door. It was the police. Someone must of heard him screaming at me and called the cops...I still don't know who it was, but without them I'd probably be dead right now. It took two officers to remove him..."

He took a breath, tears streaming down his face. 

"I stayed in the hospital overnight but I was given the all clear by the next day. I didn't tell anyone I got hurt though, just that Bert fucked up. I think he did time but obviously not much as about an hour ago, I saw him in the shop. He wanted us to get back together but I lost my cool and slapped him and threw a roll at him before running away." 

Gerard cried into Frank's damp hoodie when he finished. 

"Oh my God Gee." 

Frankie pulled Gerard in for a tight hug. 

"Y-you'd never do that to me, would you?" 

Gerard asked worriedly. 

"Of course not sweetheart. What that dick did to you was horrible and I don't think you can forget things like that, but honey, we can make some new memories, okay?" 

Frankie kissed the corners of Gerard's lips and pressed their foreheads together. 

"Okay." 

Gerard whispered. 

"I love you baby." 

Frankie softly replied. 

"I love you more." 

Gerard sniffed, then smiled. 

"Come on Gee bear, I'll drive you home." 

Frankie jumped into the front and Gerard climbed over after him. Frankie started to drive. 

"Your ankle seems better Frankie." 

"Yeah, it feels better now." 

Frankie looked over and smiled at Gerard, but nearly drove through a red light. 

"FRANK THE ROAD!!!"

Gerard screamed and Frankie slammed the breaks. 

"FUCK!" 

He shouted but then laughed a little. For a while it was silent and Gerard looked out the window. There was a music store like the one they were in at the mall the day before. In the window Gerard saw the guitar Frank had his heart set on. 

"Frankie, can we make one quick stop at the music shop?" 

Gerard pulled the big puppy eyes at him. 

"Damn, if you weren't so adorable you wouldn't get away with half as much." 

Frankie laughed and pulled over outside the shop. Wow, those puppy dog eyes really do work! They both got out and Frank tried to follow Gerard inside. 

"No, stay right here..." 

Gerard demanded and ran inside. When he came out, Frankie had his headphones on. 

"Frankie." 

Gerard tapped the boy's back. 

"Hey babe what took you so...OH MY FUCK GERARD!..." 

Frankie jumped onto Gerard, wrapping his legs around the older boy's waist. If someone walked past at the wrong moment, it might seem like Gerard was being attacked.

"Gee, thank you thank you THANK YOU!!!..." 

He screeched and kissed Gerard too many times to count. Gerard nearly lost balance as he had a guitar and a fully grown man on him. He jumped off though after a minute and snatched the guitar case. He opened it and saw his guitar. He quickly closed it and locked his arms around Gerard's waist again. 

"She's beautiful Gee. Thank you." 

He kissed the tip of Gerard's nose and picked up the guitar. 

"I'm glad you like it ba...wait, she?" 

Gerard laughed. 

"Yeah, her names Pansy!" 

He replied, carefully putting her in the boot of his car and walking over to the door. 

"You really love this guitar, don't you?" 

Gerard giggled while getting in. 

"Not as much as I love you." 

Frankie kissed him again and then started the car.

 

_~Time passes~_

 

When they got back to the house, Gerard was only mildly surprised to see a worried and somewhat annoyed looking Mikey, sat on the hood of his car staring at the phone in his hand as he sent his 14th text in two days to his flakey older brother. As Frankie parked next to him, Mikey looked up and glared at them. 

"My God Gee! What the fuck?..." 

Gerard looked at him confused as Frankie joined him at his side and looked up between the two taller brothers.

"The mall? What...you don't remember ditching me with Bobert to go fuck your little 'friend' here? What...you got short term memory loss on top of all your other obvious mental problems?" 

Well that was just bitchy, but apparently his rant wasn't over yet, and Gerard's bottom lip was already trembling.

"And another thing..." 

But Frankie had heard enough.

"SHUT UP MIKEY!..." 

He roared. Shit, he was loud for a little guy, but it worked. Mikey was stunned into silence.

"So what if we ditched you, which we actually _didn't_ by the way, cause when we turned around you and that Bob dude were headed off to the food court, so you totally ditched us. But anyway, we _didn't_ go to fuck, we came back here cause Gee felt ill, if you even give a shit..." 

Both brothers were staring at him open mouthed now.

"And how dare you insult him with that 'mental problems' crack...that was low Mikey, real low." 

Frankie took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down as he was now trembling with rage and had a weird, hot feeling in his stomach. Gerard gently entwined his fingers with his boyfriend's.

"Damn Frankie..." 

He breathed in awe. 

"That was kinda hot..." 

Frankie looked up at him and giggled, his anger draining away instantly as he saw the man's huge hazel/green eyes staring back at him.

"Lets go inside, the neighbours are getting all twitchy." 

The two other men looked around and realised that Gerard was right, curtains were shifting in several windows nearby as nosey women watched the soap opera unfold before them. Frankie nodded and lead Gerard toward the front door.

"Err...guys?" 

Mikey's small voice came from behind them. They both turned to see him looking thoroughly humbled, his head down but his eyes looking up at them imploringly.

"You gonna be nice Mikey?..." 

Frankie asked, a warning clear in his tone, also in the look he gave the taller man in front of him. Mikey nodded so vigorously that Gerard was afraid his little brother's head might fall off his shoulders, and even though he was still pissed at him right now, he didn't want to see him decapitate himself. 

"Well, if it's ok with Gee?..." 

Frankie looked up at him questioningly and Gerard nodded, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

"...then it's ok with me..." 

Frankie concluded.  
As they made their way inside, Frankie made a point of hanging back and grabbing Mikey's arm, and therefore his attention.

"If you upset him again, I'll throw you out that door myself, got it?" 

He hissed quietly so Gerard wouldn't hear as he headed through to the kitchen to make them all coffees. Mikey nodded.

"I got it, and I'm sorry for before."

"Not me you should be apologising to." 

Frankie said softly, turning to gaze lovingly towards the man currently humming to himself as he waited for the coffee to brew.

"I know, I will."

Frankie went to join Gerard in the kitchen and quietly wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist from behind, making him jump, then giggle as he relaxed quickly into the embrace. 

"Hi there shorty..." 

He smirked, turning in his boyfriend's arms to face him properly, and leaning in to place a sweet kiss on his soft pink lips. 

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, just kissing the most beautiful guy in the whole world..." 

Frankie cooed cheesily.

"And I'm not _that_ much shorter than you y'know." 

Gerard laughed a huge honking, dorky laugh, and instantly covered his mouth with both hands as his eyes grew wide with embarrassment, before snapping tight shut and refusing to open again, and his cheeks flared a shade of red only ever normally seen in the pages of a comic book.  
Frankie giggled, he thought Gerard's dorky laugh was cute, and spent the next three minutes trying to get the devastated man to open his eyes and remove his hands from his face.

When he finally succeeded, Frankie gently kissed Gerard's mouth, swiping his tongue over the older man's bottom lip asking for entry, which, after a split second's hesitation, Gerard allowed. Frankie slipped his tongue inside the other's mouth, softly touching, tasting, exploring as Gerard's tongue flicked shyly against his. As Frankie ran his soft wet tongue over the roof of Gerard's mouth, Gerard moaned quietly and completely against his own will, shivering at the touch. Frankie smirked, pleased with the reaction, his left hand traveling down from Gerard's waist to firmly squeeze his left buttock. Gerard gasped, his eyes flying open in shock for a moment before he let himself get swept back up into the kiss, his own hands now finding their way into Frankie's hair, and his eyes closing once more.

"Ahem?" 

Mikey coughed awkwardly from the doorway. The couple sprung apart like they'd been burnt, Frankie giggling and staring back at the fidgeting younger Way, while Gerard just went back to his former tomato impression, and burying his face in his hands.  
After Frankie had yet again coaxed Gerard out of his hiding place, and they'd finally made the coffee, all three men went to sit in the living room, Mikey in the comfy chair, Frankie and Gerard curled lazily around each other on the sofa.

"Pizza?" 

Frankie eventually suggested, and the others agreed. Standing to go in search of his phone to call for the food, Frankie made a face at Mikey that he understood perfectly to mean "Apologise" and also to mean "Don't upset him again", before disappearing on his hunt.  
Gerard and Mikey hadn't actually spoken yet, not since the blowout on the doorstep, and Gerard was now staring nervously at his hands.

"Err...Gee?..." 

Glossy eyes looked up at Mikey, making him realise just how bad he'd hurt his big brother.

"I'm so sorry for what I said before. I have no excuse. You're my big bro and I love you. Please forgive me?...I couldn't stand it if you hated me." 

And now, Mikey was crying too.

"I d-don't h-hate you. I never c-could..." 

Gerard stuttered out, springing to his feet and practically flying across the room and into his brother's lap, sitting sideways on him and squashing him into the chair.

"Just...p-please don't say I'm m-mad...ok?"

"I never will. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." 

Mikey sobbed into Gerard's already soggy shoulder. Their arms wrapped tight around each other, tears streaming down their faces, they sat just holding onto each other until Frankie made himself known in the doorway.

"Awww, that's so sweeeet..." 

He chuckled softly, smiling when the brothers turned to look at him. 

"Pizza will be here in about twenty minutes. Shall I pick a movie?"

The brothers untangled themselves from each other and Gerard joined Frankie back on the sofa, cuddling into his side and just enjoying the closeness.  
Once dinner had arrived and they'd settled on a movie, Stephen Kings "It", they all relaxed for the evening...eating, commenting on the differences between the movie and the book, arguing about which was better and coming to the conclusion that they were both kinda bad, before they all started yawning and decided it was time to sleep. 

"You wanna crash on the couch?" 

Gerard asked his brother as the younger man yawned for like the tenth time in a minute.

"Yeah...that'd be great. Thanks..." 

Mikey smiled back at him, then watched as Frankie pulled a sleepy Gerard gently towards the stairs.

"Night guys!" 

He called after them.

"Night night Mikes." 

Gerard replied, before the bedroom door was closed and he stripped off his jeans and hoodie, then crawled into bed beside Frankie. Snuggling down under the covers, he cuddled into the smaller man's side.

"Goodnight Frankie." 

He slurred slightly.

"Good night Gee, I love you." 

Frankie lay a soft kiss in Gerard's hair, gently pulling him in tighter to his chest.

"...love you too." 

And with that, Gerard drifted off to sleep held close and tight in his boyfriend's strong and warm arms, a smile tugging at his lips. A few minutes later, Frankie was snoring softly, a huge grin on his face...he knew that he was right where he was supposed to be.

 

_~Time passes~_

 

Gerard woke up from the sunlight streaming into the bedroom. Frankie had cuddled into his chest, a small smile painted on his face. Gerard brushed some of his black hair out of his face, which woke him up a little. 

"Morning Gee." 

He murmured and cuddled into Gerard's chest more. 

"Morning." 

Gerard smiled, wrapping his arms around Frankie. 

"Is this better than the bathtub?" 

Frankie giggled. Gerard nodded and kissed the boy on the cheek. They cuddled for about ten minutes before Frank sat up. 

"What wrong Frankie?" 

"Nothing just...do you smell burning?" 

He looked at Gerard, wide eyed and slightly curious. Then Gerard smelt it and jumped out of bed, getting his sweatpants on and running out of the room, so fast he ended up tripped over his trainers. As he got further down the stairs he heard someone shouting abuse from the kitchen. He peeked his head in...it looked like a war zone in there. He saw a pan was on fire (well, that explained the burning) and some sort of batter streaked on the countertops. Mikey was in the middle of it all, obviously panicking with a glass of water in his hand to pour on top of the flaming frying pan. 

"DON'T DO THAT!" 

Gerard screamed, making his brother drop the glass. He pushed past him and searched the drawers for a lid, finally finding one that fit and throwing it on the pan. 

"Sorry Gee, I was trying to make pancakes but it all went wrong." 

Mikey softly said. 

"It's okay Mikes, it doesn't matter." 

Gerard wrapped his arms around him. He could feel his shoulder getting a little wet with his younger brother's tears. 

"Gee, Mikey...what happened?..." 

They heard from the door. Frankie was probably a bit freaked too. Mikey pulled off of Gerard and took his glasses off to wipe his eyes. 

"Are you both okay?" 

Frankie whispered. 

"Yeah baby, we're fine. Just a pan caught fire." 

Gerard smiled. 

"It looks like someone tried to murder you in here." 

Frankie laughed. The kitchen was a mess and it was definitely going to take a while to clean up. 

"Do you guys want to go out for breakfast?" 

Mikey asked, trying to avoid cleaning up his mess. They all agreed and Gerard walked back upstairs to change.

"Can I wear your black flag shirt...my shirt's a little dirty." 

Frankie asked as he followed Gerard into the bedroom. 

"Sure, wouldn't it be a little big on you?" 

Gerard laughed. Frank pulled it over his head to try and prove him wrong. It was a bit baggy on him but he wore it anyway. Gerard went into the bathroom and put on a pair of really tight skinny jeans that he was quite surprised he could actually get on, and a faded blink 182 shirt. When he went back into his room he saw Frank was sitting crossed legged on the bed with his face buried in Gerard's clothes. 

"Why are you inhaling my shirt?" 

Gerard questioned. Frankie jumped and put it back on. 

"I'm sorry...it just smells of coffee, cigarettes and paint...like you..." 

Frankie blushed. Gerard laughed a little and kissed him again. Out of nowhere, Frank put his tongue down Gerard's throat and the older boy didn't resist. Gerard started to kiss him deeper too. He threw his arms round Frankie's neck and Frankie pulled him in closer to him. They continued to kiss and Gerard even let out a soft moan. All of a sudden Frank had pushed Gerard back on the bed and had climbed on top of him again, smirking. He pulled off his shirt, showing off his amazing body. He pulled off Gerard's shirt and threw it on the floor. The artist wasn't sure if he should be enjoying this right now. He opened his mouth to speak but Frankie put his finger over Gerard's lips. 

"Shhhh Gee, don't say anything." 

He whispered in Gerard's ear and started kissing him again. Oh God. Gerard wanted to, but he didn't...not now. He could feel Frankie's fingers circling the button of his jean. Just as he was about to unbutton them, Gerard sat up and pushed him away. 

"I'm sorry Frankie...I can't do this right now. I love you but can't we do this when we come home?" 

He bit his lip, feeling really bad now. You could tell Frank wasn't impressed. 

"You're no fun Gerard." 

He huffed, getting his shirt back on. 

"Frankie." 

Gerard whined. 

"It's fine Gerard." 

Frankie mumbled. He wasn't calling Gerard Gee anymore. 

"Please sweetie."

Gerard tugged his arm and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't resist either. After Frank pulled away he put his head on Gerard's bare chest. 

"I just wanted to have some fun, sorry." 

He said softly. 

"It's fine Frankie, just Mikes is waiting for us and I'm not sure if my brother wants to hear me screaming your name..." 

That made him giggle.

"But later baby, I promise." 

Gerard kissed Frankie's forehead and wrapped his arms around him. 

"Tonight?" 

Frank asked, looking into Gerard's eyes. 

"Tonight." 

Gerard replied as he pulled his shirt back on and handed Frank his. Once they were both dressed they walked downstairs, hand in hand.

"What took you guys so long?" 

Mikey asked. 

"Nothing." 

Gerard smiled innocently. 

"Come on then, I'm hungry." 

Mikey winced which made Gerard laugh a little. They all went to this little cafe on the opposite side of the park after much debate. Once they had ordered, Mikey pulled Gerard into the bathroom. 

"What's wrong Mikes?" 

Gerard asked. 

"Look Gerard, I think you need to stop drawing and writing until it goes away." 

By it he meant Frank. 

"He is a person you know!?" 

Gerard said, pretty pissed. 

"Is he? Or is he just a figment of your imagination who just happened to come to life?..." 

Mikey sniped. There was an awkward silence. 

"Look...sorry. Just I think that you should let him do what he actually wants, okay?..." 

Gerard nodded. 

"And if he found out any of this stuff, that could trigger him..." 

At first Gerard was confused but then he remembered. 

"We still don't know if Frank has his powers or not, I don't think he does but I wouldn't bet on it." 

Mikey concluded. 

"Okay then I'll just work on other parts that don't involve Frankie." 

Gerard sighed...that would be hard as Frank was in nearly every part. 

"Good. You two do make quite a cute couple by the way, I like him better than that Bert guy." 

That name sent shivers down Gerard's spine. He still hadn't told his brother about the incident yesterday and he thought it'd be better if he didn't. 

"Thanks Mikes, I really like him." 

Gerard blushed a little. Just then his boyfriend burst in. 

"Sorry to disturb your little talk here, but your food's getting cold." 

Frank said. Gerard nodded at him and looked at Mikey. 

"So you promise you won't?" 

Mikey asked. 

"I promise." 

Gerard said, even though he'd never been one to keep promises.  
After they ate, Mikey said bye and drove back home. As Mikey had driven them there, Gerard and Frankie decided to walk back through the park. They were both walking hand in hand down the cobblestone pathway. 

"Gee?" 

Frankie asked after a while. 

"Uh-huh?" 

Gerard mumbled. 

"Well, I've been wondering if, well...can I move in?" 

He looked up at Gerard. Well, Gerard wasn't expecting that! 

"Sure Frankie, I'd really like that. When?" 

"Yay! Can I move in today?...all my stuff's in the car." 

He trailed off. 

"What about your apartment?" 

Gerard questioned, tilting his head to the side. 

"My landlord's a dick. I paid the last of my rent this week cause I can't wait to wake up to you everyday. I'm just glad you said yes." 

Frankie skipped a little and kissed Gerard on the nose, making him giggle. Gerard kissed the tip of his nose back. 

"I can't wait either." 

Gerard blushed a little. 

"Oh God Gee, your cheeks are all pinky." 

Frankie giggled. They walked past the swings that Frankie went on the day before. 

"Do you want a go?" 

Gerard teased. 

"No way...but I wouldn't mind you carrying me home again..." 

Gerard took the hint and bend down a bit, offering Frankie a piggyback and making him giggle. Frankie jumped on and wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck, then kissed him on the cheek and closed his eyes. 

"I love you so much." 

He said softly. 

"I love you more." 

Gerard whispered and carried him home.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boy's finally get fully physical, but later things aren't great...it balances out I guess.
> 
> * * *

 

When Gerard arrived home, Frankie now asleep on his back, he decided that he'd waited quite long enough thank you very much, and he'd let himself have this, have his Frankie. He'd been alone too long and he just wanted to be loved, and to love in return. So what if this wasn't real?...it sure felt real, and he couldn't wait to feel just how real it would be.  
His own thoughts making him blush slightly, Gerard started to feel his skinnies tighten a little and he realised that there was no way he was going to be able to get his keys from his pocket, while still holding Frankie up.

"Frankie...wake up sweetie." 

He turned his head and cooed in the sleeping boy's ear. Frankie moaned softly, a noise that went straight to Gerard's dick, and fluttered open tired eyes.

"I'm sleepy." 

He hummed, rubbing his face against Gerard's shirt and yawning into his neck.

"But we're home Frankie, and I can't get my keys like this." 

Gerard whined, his pants now starting to get a bit uncomfortable. Frankie grumbled for a moment, but then lifted his head to look at the older man and smiled sweetly.

"Ok, I'll wake up..." 

God, his sleepy voice was adorable. Gerard carefully placed his boyfriend on the ground and started digging in his pocket for the allusive keys, unfortunately, this just drew Frankie's eyes down to Gerard's growing "problem", and suddenly he was giggling.

"You need some help there babe?"

Gerard blushed brighter, shaking his head.

"If you weren't so damn cute..." 

Aha! Keys!

"Oh, so that's _my_ fault?" 

Frankie grinned.

"You know it is." 

Gerard mumbled, glowing red now and attempting to hide in his hair. Frankie giggled again, taking the keys from Gerard's fingers as it didn't look like he was going to unlock the door any time soon, and Frankie really wanted to get him inside and stick his tongue down his throat already.  
Turning the key, Frankie opened the door, reached back to grab Gerard's hand and dragged him inside, kicking the door shut behind them both. Gerard squeaked at being pulled, but allowed himself to go willingly.

Suddenly Gerard found himself pressed back against the door, his lips being fiercely attacked and Frankie's hands exploring his body, the smaller moulding himself against the taller. 

"Oh...Frankie..." 

Gerard could feel that he was almost fully hard now, and he couldn't help but start grinding himself up against Frankie's hip, and in doing so, discovering that Frankie was now achingly hard too, and really big. Gerard's eyes flew open.

"Oh, God Frankie...I want you." 

He moaned into his mouth, feeling Frankie press back, impossibly close and tight.

"Gerard." 

Frankie's hands were now pulling on Gerard's t-shirt, forcing it up and over his head, their kiss only breaking for a moment before the younger male was shoving his tongue back in, enjoying the taste of his lover's hot mouth as they battled for dominance, Frankie winning hands down.  
Gerard fisted one hand in Frankie's hair, tugging his head back so he could take in a ragged breath, causing the smaller man to moan whorishly, long and loud...well, _that_ was something to remember. 

"Too...many clothes." 

Gerard moaned, pulling on Frankie's shirt.  
Frank stepped backwards, making Gerard whimper at the loss of contact, but he quickly realised that he was assisting in Gerard's quest for nudity, as he ripped off his own top, actually ripping it a little, then moved onto his jeans.  
Gerard batted his hands away and tore at the other man's pants, dragging them down his slim but muscular legs, letting him step out and practically drooling when he saw that he'd gone commando. Gerard dropped to his knees in front of Frankie, looking up at him with lust blown eyes before leaning in and running his tongue from Frank's balls right up to the tip, swiping over the slit and tasting the sweet but salty pre-cum, and making him shiver and moan in ecstasy. 

"Ahhhh...Geee."

Smiling, cause _he'd_ done that, Gerard took the head of Frank's rock hard cock into his mouth, sucking and licking before sliding all the way down, deep throating him first time and swallowing around him. Frankie's hands grabbed at his hair as he gasped and moaned, completely unable to form words now.  
Gerard held Frankie's hips as he started to bob his head, and Frankie tried not to thrust his hips forward, even though Gerard didn't seem to have a gag reflex. He didn't want to choke him. 

"G-Gee...I'm...I'm cl-close..." 

He breathed out, his voice raising an octave. Gerard pulled off, making Frankie whine as cold air touched his heated flesh.

"Gee?"

Gerard stood, pulling Frank forward into him and attacking his neck with biting kisses.

"Not yet baby...I want you in me when you cum!"

Frankie whimpered, then hurriedly started undoing Gerard's skinnies and pulling them down, his now painful erection jumping free from the denim. He'd gone commando too and Frankie's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw it...long thick and dark, standing proud against Gerard's slim, pale stomach. 

"Oh...my God...Gee...you're beautiful." 

He whispered breathlessly, looking up into Gerard's hooded eyes before helping him to remove the pants from around his ankles so they were both naked.  
Skin moved against slick skin as they ground onto each other, hands in hair, lips and teeth leaving dark bruises, marking each other as their own.  
Frankie pulled back from his lover's embrace and roughly turned Gerard around to face the wall, pressing himself onto the other's back and using his right foot to kick Gerard's legs apart.

Gerard grunted as Frankie made him lean forward, bending at the hips to give the younger man perfect access.

"Suck..." 

Frankie hissed, sticking three fingers round in front of Gerard's mouth.

"I know you're good at that."

Gerard did as he was told, as Frankie continued to grind against his ass...licking and sucking, coating the digits with as much saliva as he could. When satisfied with Gerard's efforts, Frankie removed his fingers from the now desperate man's mouth and trailed them slowly down his spine, making him shiver uncontrollably before sliding one around Gerard's tight hole, then pushing tentatively inside.  
Gerard gasped at the stinging intrusion, panting slightly as he reacquainted himself with the feeling, it had been a while. After a moment or two, he nodded his approval and Frankie started to move his finger slowly in and out. Soon Gerard was pushing back against the finger, whining for more and Frankie took the hint, removing one to replace it with two and starting to gently scissor the digits to create a stretch.  
Gerard whimpered, squirming as Frankie curled his fingers deep inside.

"Frankie...pl-please..."

"What do you want?..." 

Frankie breathed hot against Gerard's neck, thrusting his fingers slowly in...and out, in...and out.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you."

Gerard shuddered, he needed more.

"F-Frankie...fu...oh God...fuck me...please, for the l-love of G-God...FUCK ME...NOW!"

Frankie didn't need any more encouragement, removing his fingers from Gerard's hole with a wet pop, Frankie spat in his hand and stroked his aching cock a couple of times, using spit and pre-cum that was running down to his balls by now as lube, then pressed his tip against the tight opening.

"Ready?..." 

Gerard nodded frantically and Frank pushed forward all the way, burying himself to the hilt. They both groaned out at the feeling and Frankie stilled, giving Gerard a chance to adjust.  
Gently stroking his lover's sides and purring sweet nothings in his ear, Frank waited as Gerard shook and sobbed slightly.

"Are you ok baby?...did I hurt you?..." 

Please say no?!  
Gerard remained still and silent for several minutes, only small whimpers and sobs leaving his lips. Frankie was by far the biggest that he'd ever had, and truth be told, it did hurt quite a bit, but slowly he became used to the feeling of being so completely filled up, and started to shift his hips, grinding slowly back into the other man's lap.

Frankie got the message and grabbing onto Gerard's slim hips, started thrusting in and out, slowly at first, then increasing his speed.  
Moans and expletives slipped from his mouth as he pounded harder into Gerard's tight little hole, but Gerard remained quiet, biting roughly on his bottom lip, drawing blood as he tried not to cry out, his fingernails threatening to break as he dug them into the plaster on the wall.

"Moan for me baby..." 

Frankie murmured.

"I want to hear you."

Gerard released his lip, ruby liquid dripping from his chin and he moaned.

"Uhhhhhh...Fraannnkkiiieeee..." 

He could feel the knot forming inside, tightening...tightening as his climax approached. Sweat pouring down their bodies, breaths hitching they flew headlong towards their goal.

"Fra...Frankie...I'm...I'm close...uhhh..."

"I'm right here baby...I'm with you..." 

Frankie felt himself reaching the edge. 

"Cum for me baby." 

He whispered.  
With just those words and without even being touched, Gerard came undone, shooting great strings of sticky white liquid over the wall and floor. 

"Ahhhhhhhh...FRANKIE!!!" 

He screamed out, his arms collapsing beneath his weight against the wall, Frank gripping him tightly and stopping him from falling. Frankie held Gerard in place against his chest as he thrust just three more times and came, harder than he ever had before.

"GEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Panting heavily, exhausted and spent they collapsed in a messy, sticky heap to the floor.  
Gently Frank pulled himself out with a hissed intake of breath, and pulled Gerard's shivering body back into his arms.

"You ok beautiful?" 

He whispered softly, brushing Gerard's sweat soaked hair from his face.

"Mmmmm..." 

Gerard hummed, a blissed out smile spreading across his lips.

"That was..."

"...amazing!" 

Frankie finished with a giggle.  
After a few minutes just laying in each other's arms, Gerard complained that he was cold, so Frankie climbed to his feet, dragging Gerard up with him and pulled him to the bathroom.  
Turning on the shower and adjusting the temperature so it was nice and warm, Frankie pushed Gerard under the spray but didn't join him. Gerard gave him a disappointed look, puppy dog eyes and a trembling lower lip, though that hurt a bit with the tooth marks in it, but Frankie shook his head and smiled.

"Stay warm baby, I'm gonna go get us some clothes, ok?" 

Gerard nodded, drops of hot water spraying onto Frankie's face.  
As the younger man left the bathroom, closing the door to keep the steamy air from escaping, Gerard leaned against the tiled wall and slowly sank down to sit on the floor, a stupid happy grin forming on his face. How did he get so lucky? How did he get someone as perfect as his Frankie?  
Suddenly he heard a bang, a door closing...the front door! 

"Frankie?..." 

He called out, worry making his voice crack. No answer.

"FRANKIE?..."

Nothing. Shaking with fear...he couldn't have left, could he?...Gerard stood up, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower onto the cold tiled floor. 

"Frankie." 

He whimpered, tears starting to slip from his eyes as he reached out for the door handle...*BANG*...the door again. Gerard froze as he heard footstep approaching the room.

"Hey babe, you finished already? I was gonna join y..." 

Frank stopped in his tracks as he opened the bathroom door and saw Gerard, standing stock still with tears streaming down his pale, wet cheeks. 

"Baby? Oh my God, what happened sugar?" 

He asked, stepping forward and pulling the clearly upset man into his arms. After a moment, Gerard allowed himself to relax into the hug, cling onto Frankie's now wet shirt and bury his face in his shoulder.

"I...I heard the d-door. I th-thought you l-left m-me." 

He sobbed, shaking and hanging on for dear life.

"Oh baby..." 

Frankie cooed, stroking Gerard's wet hair.

"I'm never gonna leave you...you hear me?...never!..." 

He lifted Gerard's tear stained face up to look at him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you, ya dork..." 

Gerard giggled softly and Frankie smiled.

"I went to my car to get my stuff...that's if you still want me to move in?" 

He grinned. Gerard's eyes grew wide and a massive cheesy grin spread across his face.

"Oh yesyesyesyesyes!" 

He squealed, throwing himself back into Frankie's arms. Frank laughed loudly.

"Oh baby..." 

Shaking his head and grinning at the man clinging to him.

"Shall we have that shower now?"

Gerard nodded happily, this was definitely his favourite day ever and most of the rest of it, was spent in each other's arms.

 

_~Time passes~_

 

When Gerard woke up it was dark. He looked at the glowing numbers on the alarm clock and saw that it was only about three in the morning. He and Frank had eventually got up to bed after their shower, and they'd both fallen asleep as soon they got up there. Gerard turned around to Frankie, but he wasn't sleeping peacefully. He was tossing and turning, covered in sweat and he had a scared look on his face. Gerard reached out to touch him but he moved away before he could. 

"Get away from me...please...no..." 

Gerard could hear him whimper. Now he was really starting to worry. 

"Frankie?" 

He gently shook his shoulder. All of a sudden he woke up, in tears. 

"Gee..." 

Frank cried and wrapped his arms around the older boy. 

"They were after me...I was running away from them but these people wouldn't stop. I kept on shouting to you but you never came...I'm scared Gerard!" 

He started to cry into Gerard's chest. 

"Shhh honey...you're okay. I'm here now and I'll keep you safe. It was just a dream."

Gerard whispered into his ear and wrapped his arms around the trembling boy's waist. 

"But...but it was all so real." 

Frankie sniffed. 

"I'm here for you and I'll make sure nothing will happen to you, okay?" 

Gerard kissed him softly on the lips. 

"I l-love you Gee bear." 

Frank smiled tearily. 

"I love you too Frankie. Let's go back to sleep or else you'll be tired later." 

He nodded and lay back down next to Gerard, falling asleep in his arms again.

 

_~Time passes~_

 

When Gerard woke up again, Frank wasn't there. He turned to his alarm clock. It was half seven...how had he even sleep that long!? He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. He heard someone in the kitchen and walked toward the sound. Frank was there, fully dressed and making coffee. The kitchen was unrecognisable to be honest. It was no longer the wreak it was the day before but squeaky clean, everything was where it was meant to be. 

"Oh hi sleeping beauty, I wasn't sure if you would be joining me today so I thought I'd let you sleep." 

Frank joked but then kissed Gerard softly. 

"The kitchen looks..." 

"Clean?...well that was what I was aiming for. I tidied up the whole house actually and it took ages. I'm glad I moved in now or else you'd be living in a pigsty." 

He exclaimed. Gerard blushed a little which made Frank giggle. 

"You didn't have to do that for me y'know, I would of done it myself...eventually." 

Gerard mumble. That made Frank giggle again. 

"It's fine. You're busy drawing most of the time anyway and I live here now as well so I wanted to clean up a bit." 

Frank passed Gerard a mug of steaming coffee and pecked his cheek. Gerard smiled and kissed him back.  
After Gerard got dressed, Frank made him some lunch. He put down some pasta in front of him and sat down beside him. Gerard tried a little. Wow, Frank was a good cook! 

"Is it okay?" 

"It's perfect." 

Gerard grinned and kissed his forehead. After they finished eating, Gerard did the washing up. 

"Do you want to choose a movie Frankie?" 

"Sure." 

Frank ran off into the living room and left Gerard to finish cleaning. While he was cleaning the dishes his mind started to wander a little. He supposed that some people might freak out at the fact a fictional character had come to life. He had too at first of course, but he'd obviously gotten over it now...well, he had sex with the guy last night for fuck sake! Maybe most people wouldn't end up falling for a comic book character in the first place, but Gerard had.

"Gee...you need some help in there?" 

Frank called out. 

"Erm, no. I'm fine, just getting some popcorn that's all." 

Gerard shouted back. He got out the popcorn and put it in the microwave, then looked at Frankie from the kitchen. He was stretched out on the couch, watching trailers and biting his nails. He looked pretty adorable. Gerard didn't exactly know how a hero he'd drawn became a living person who now lived with him, but he wasn't complaining. If anything he'd be upset if he went back. The microwave made a pinging sound so Gerard got out the popcorn and walked into the living room.

By the time the movie was half way through, Gerard had already lost interest in it and was too concentrated on Frankie. He had his head sort of rested on Gerard's chest and his arms around his waist. Gerard had his arms around the boy's torso and was staring at him a little. Well, he guessed not many people can say 'Yeah, I drew my partner.' now can they? Even if they did, they'd probably get sent to a mental institution or something. Just then Frank's cheeks turned pink. 

"Why are you staring at me?" 

He giggled. 

"Cause you're so beautiful and I can't believe you're real." 

Gerard blurted out. 

"Oh Gee bear, that's so cute..." 

He kissed the tip of Gerard's nose which made him start to blush. 

"What's the time babe?" 

Frankie asked after his movie had finished. 

"Half twelve, do you want to go up to bed?" 

Gerard yawned. 

"Mmkay." 

Frankie mumbled and they walked upstairs together. When they got into the bedroom, Gerard stripped down to his boxers and Frankie did the same. Gerard seriously didn't remember drawing him _that_ hot, but he didn't mind in the slightest. They both jumped into bed and Frank pulled Gerard in closer to him, draping his arm over the older boy's body. Their legs started to entwine with each over and soon they were in a tight yet conformable embrace. 

"Night-night cutie, I love you." 

Gerard kissed Frankie deeply and Frankie joined in too, his tongue exploring the roof of Gerard's mouth. 

"Night baby, I love you too." 

He whispered after pulling away, slowly falling asleep in his lover's arms.

* * *

_~Time passes~_

 

As a week slipped by in a happy haze of coffee, pancakes and amazing, mind-blowing sex, Gerard was barely even aware of what day it was, and so when Mr Simmonds phoned him that Monday, asking how the comic was going and reminding him of his deadline, Gerard began to panic...cause he hadn't actually done any of it since Frankie appeared in his life, and in his bed. 

"OhGodohGod..." 

He cried, head dropping into his hands as he started to shake slightly. Thank God Frankie had gone out for groceries and wasn't here to see him like this, he'd only want to know what was wrong and what could Gerard tell him?! He tried the 'telling the truth' option out loud.

"Oh Frankie, it's because I have to write my comic, but I can't cause you're the main character, and everything I draw, you do. Oh and in it you have super powers...and...and..." 

Shit!...that just wasn't going to work, now was it.  
Pulling himself up off the couch, trembling at the thought of what he needed to do, Gerard made his way slowly to his office and over to his cluttered desk. There was his Frankie in the last pictures he'd drawn, except of course for the ones where he'd got him to strip in the kitchen. He was so sweet, and innocent...well not 100% innocent but, you know. How could Gerard make those horrible things happen to him again? How could he face his perfect boyfriend again if he made him get hurt, or hurt someone else?  
Gerard closed his eyes and slumped into his wheelie chair, huffing loudly, then squealing in fright as one of the wheels suddenly fell off, sending him and the now broken chair crashing to the ground.

"Fuck!" 

He hissed as his head struck the floor with force. Stars flashed and danced in his eyes and he absently realised that maybe he'd hit his head quite hard.

 

_~Time passes~_

 

"HONEY..I'M HOME..." 

Frankie called out as he shut the front door and dropped his new keys on the small table they'd put there for just that purpose, then headed through to the kitchen to put away the shopping.

"Gee...they didn't have those cookies you like, so I got Oreos. Is that ok?...Gee?..." 

When he still didn't get an answer, Frankie frowned and put the cookies down, turning to go in search of his unusually quiet boyfriend. 

"Gee?...where are you babe?...GEE?..."

Checking room to room, it was only a minute before he found Gerard, laying unconscious on the floor of his office, legs tangled with the base of his busted wheelie chair.

"OH MY GOD...GEE!..." 

He yelled, running the few steps to his lover's side and dropping to his knees.

"Gee wake up...please wake up?" 

He begged, shaking Gerard's shoulders in an attempt to rouse him.

"Urrgh..." 

Gerard groaned as he started to come round, his hand moving up to feel the bump already forming on the back of his head and wincing at the sting, eyebrows furrowing.

"Ouch."

"Oh Gee...what happened baby?" 

Frankie cooed, helping Gerard to slowly sit up.

"Chair broke." 

The older man replied, glancing ruefully at the offending piece of furniture.

"Oh baby..." 

Frankie chuckled, shaking his head a little and moving to help him up off the ground.

"Come on, let's get you up..."

Gerard leaned on Frankie as he stood slowly, head still spinning slightly...but then Frankie did the unthinkable and turned his attention towards the messy desk.

"Hey, is that your comic?" 

He started to lead Gerard over.  
Sudden panic flooded the artist's mind and his eyes grew wide with fright.

"NO FRANKIE..." 

He dug his heels in and tried to pull the younger man back. Frankie turned back, a startled and concerned look on his face...please say he didn't see...please?

"It's just...it's just not ready yet. I'm not ready." 

He babbled, cheeks flaring red and eyes turning to the floor.

"Oh baby..." 

Frankie whispered, Gerard chanced a look at his beautiful eyes.

"You're so cute when you get all shy..." 

He giggled, before leaning in and placing a tender kiss to his lips. Gerard breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Let's go sort out your head, ok?..."

Frankie took Gerard's elbow, gently supporting him and leading him from the room. Gerard closed the door behind them, and they walked towards their bedroom.

"You just show me when you're ready, ok?" 

Frankie asked softly and Gerard nodded slightly, knowing that it could never happen, but still wanting to make his Frankie happy.  
Once Gerard was comfortably settled on the bed, Frankie went off to fetch him some ice and painkillers, and Gerard thought over just how lucky he'd gotten. Frankie could've seen the drawings. He would have so many questions, that Gerard just didn't know how to answer. He'd probably leave if he told him the truth. Actually, he'd definitely leave. He'd think Gerard insane and want nothing more to do with him. But what else could he have told him?...that he'd made the character look just like him...even down to the tattoos? No, then he'd think he was a creep.

"Urrgh." 

He moaned into his hands. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated?

"Baby?...you ok?" 

Frankie walked back in, painkillers in one hand, ice pack in the other. Gerard raised his head to look at the worried expression on Frankie's face, and smiled. 

"You're here...I'm ok now."

Frankie rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Cheesy baby, very cheesy..." 

Then climbed onto the bed next to his boyfriend and pulled him gently into his side, lifting the ice pack up and pressing it softly to the back of Gerard's head, and a kiss softly to his lips as he winced at the cold and pain. 

"I'll always be here for you baby...always."

But as Gerard relaxed into his lover's strong arms, he couldn't help but worry that trouble was just around the corner.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drinking and drawing is a really bad idea, but good things cum to those who wait.
> 
> * * *

 

The next day Frank had to go to work. 

"Do you have to go?"

Gerard wined while Frank was getting ready. 

"I'm sorry baby, I have to go in. I haven't been there in days." 

He kissed Gerard's forehead. 

"Okay." 

Gerard mumbled. 

"I'll be back in a few hours. Is your head okay?" 

Frank smiled and Gerard melted a little. 

"Yeah Frankie, I'm better now." 

He walked downstairs with Frank. 

"I'm glad." 

Frank picked up his bag and opened the door. 

"I love you Frankie." 

"I love you too Gee Bear..." 

He pulled Gerard in for a kiss. 

"Bye beautiful." 

"Bye baby..." 

Frank tucked a strand of hair behind Gerard's ear and waved goodbye. The older boy watched from the door as Frank drove away. 

"I'm definitely obsessed with him."

Gerard murmured, stepping back inside and closing the door. He sighed and decided to attempt drawing. Well, this would be interesting! He decided to get a coffee before sitting down and starting to sketch a little. Nothing very special, just a few minor characters. Frank doesn't have any friends in the comic so there wasn't another constant character. After a while his phone started to ring. He picked it up, hoping it was Frank...instead it was Mikey. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Gee, how are you?"

His brother chirped. 

"Well, I've been stressing ever since my boss phoned me yesterday asking about the comic, so I'm great."

"Were have you been all week?" 

Mikey asked with a hint of concern in his voice. 

"I've just been with Frank, going to the park, drinking coffee, having sex." 

Gerard only said that to annoy Mikey. 

"Urgh, I did not need to know that!" 

He made vomit noises down the phone. 

"What, you asked?" 

Gerard tried to sound as innocent as possible. 

"Where is Frank anyway? I'm surprised I haven't heard him yet." 

"Oh, he's still at work. I wish he wasn't..." 

Gerard trailed off. 

"Erm, Gee...do you want me to come over?" 

Mikey offered. 

"No, it's fine. I better get drawing anyway. But thanks though." 

"Okay, that's cool. Maybe you should phone Frank?" 

Gerard perked up a bit at his suggestion. 

"Yeah ok. Bye Mikes." 

"Bye Gee, talk to you soon." 

He said and then hung up. Gerard punched in Frankie's number and waited for him to pick up. 

"Hello?" 

He finally heard after what felt like years of waiting. 

"Hey Frankie." 

He chirped up as soon as he heard his voice. 

"Gee...how are you baby?" 

He blurted out excitedly. 

"I'm okay, I've just been stressing a little, that's all." 

Gerard started to pick at his nails. 

"Is it about that comic?" 

Frank asked. 

"Yes." 

"Can you tell me what it's about now? I don't mind if it's unfinished, just tell me what you've done so far." 

Oh God. Gerard wasn't sure if he could get out of this one. 

"He's going to hate me..."

Gerard whispered to himself. 

"Well..." 

He could feel his mouth going dry. 

"Shit! I better go babe or else my boss will kill me. I love you Gee." 

That couldn't of been better timing. 

"I love you too Frankie. I'll see you when you get home, kay?" 

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour or two, bye babe." 

He giggled and then hung up. Gerard put down the phone and started drawing again.

 

_~Time passes~_

 

Basically his studio looks like it did before he first drew Frank...just lots of scrunched up balls of paper and Gerard on his new wheelie chair, getting really angry with himself. He couldn't think straight at all. He hated keeping secrets from Frank.  
He took out the picture he drew of Frankie cuddling him...they both looked so happy, even if Gerard had made it look that way. He sighed a little and picked his pen back up. Just then he heard door unlock. 

"Sugar I'm back!" 

Gerard heard Frank call. 

"I'm upstairs. I'll be down in a second." 

He shouted back. He put down his pencil and slumped downstairs to a smiling Frank. 

"Oh Gee, you look worn out baby." 

He wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist, softly kissing his neck. His hand started to slide down Gerard's pants but he pushed him off. 

"I'm sorry Frank...I'm just not up for it today." 

Gerard mumbled. 

"That's fine Gee, I don't mind..." 

He smiled and kissed Gerard's cheek again. 

"Should I get some dinner on for both of us?" 

He asked. 

"Erm, no thanks I'm good. I think I just need to be by myself right now." 

Gerard ran upstairs before Frank could say anything else. After a while he decided to go back into the living room to draw a little...he felt bad after running away from Frankie so he wanted to say sorry to him. When he walked in, Frank was stretched out on the ground, tuning his guitar. 

"Oh, Hi Gerard." 

He said without any emotion and turned back to his guitar. Gerard curled up on the sofa and drew a little. Frank had started to play a bit. It was good but distracting. 

"Can you please stop playing while I'm working?" 

Gerard said through gritted teeth. 

"Sorry." 

Frank sulked. After awhile he started playing again, much louder than before. 

"FRANK!..." 

Gerard shouted over the sweet sound and he stopped again. Then, he started again, this time singing. Gerard couldn't take it anymore. 

"CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?" 

"Not until you show me your comics!..." 

Frank stood up and tried to grab the folder. Gerard hesitated. 

"WHY CAN'T I SEE IT?" 

Frank shouted. 

"IT'S MY PERSONAL WORK FRANK! CAN YOU JUST STOP GOING ON ABOUT IT...IF I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE IT THEN YOU DON'T GET TO SEE IT!" 

Gerard screamed. 

"WHAT DO YOU CARE ABOUT MORE, HUH...THOSE PIECES OF PAPER OR ME!?..." 

Gerard should of said him. He should of said sorry and kissed him...but instead he stayed quiet. 

"THAT'S IT, I'M LEAVING!" 

Frank stormed out the room. 

"FRANKIE, WAIT!" 

Gerard chased after him. 

"DON'T YOU DARE FRANKIE ME! I'VE TRIED TO BE NICE TO YOU BUT YOU'VE JUST THROWN IT BACK IN MY FACE!" 

Frank cried, picking up his car keys. 

"I'm sorry baby, I love you!" 

Gerard could feel tears starting to roll down his cheek. 

"YEAH, SURE!" 

Frank screamed, opening the door. 

"Frankie...please don't leave me. Please don't break up with me..." 

Gerard started to cry loudly. Frank said nothing as he got into his car. 

"You...you said always." 

Gerard whispered. 

"And I mean always Gee, I'd never ever break up with you, you're the love of my life but...but maybe we should be apart for a bit...maybe we moved in a little to fast. I'll keep my stuff here, just...I'll go and stay with my mom for a few nights. I'll never break up with you but..." 

Frank's voice started to crack. 

"YOU LOVE THIS STORY MORE THAN ME AND IT HURTS!" 

He shouted. Well, honey, you _are_ the story! Gerard thought sadly. 

"I love you Frankie." 

He whispered. 

"Bye Gerard, stay safe." 

Frank drove off without saying I love you or even goodbye probably. Gerard walked back into the house and closed the door, curling up in a ball and breaking into tears.

Scared and alone, the house so quiet now that Frankie had gone, Gerard collapsed down the wall, a sea of tears soaking his shirt as he buried his face in his hands. What had he done? He'd pushed the one person he loved more than life, straight _out_ of his life. Gerard sobbed pitifully into his sleeve, knees pulled tight to his heaving chest.

"FRANKIE!!?" 

He screamed out into the silence.

 

_~Time passes~_

 

After several hours of crying and howling on the floor, his sobs disintegrated into soft hiccuping gasps, and he rubbed his hands roughly over his wet face. He could fix this...he _had_ to fix it.

Dragging himself to his feet, Gerard staggered through to the kitchen and opened the fridge, searching for water...instead he found beer.  
Gerard remembered that he'd never told Frankie about his 'problem' with alcohol. It was a long time since he'd had a drink, over a year now and the subject just hadn't come up. Frankie must've bought the cans when he went shopping...he didn't know.  
One wouldn't hurt...right?  
Gerard picked up an ice cold can, feeling the liquid slosh around inside and briefly thought of Mikey. He'd be so disappointed. No!...this was Gerard's life...he could do what he wanted.

Cracking the can open and taking his first taste of the slightly bitter drink, Gerard was instantly reminded why he used to do this, though not why he'd stopped, not yet anyway.  
Barely before he'd even had time to realise what was happening, Gerard had finished the can, still stood in front of the open fridge door and was picking up another...then another...then another.

Pulling the ring on the 6th and last can, Gerard finally shut the fridge, shivering slightly and stumbled drunkenly from the kitchen.  
By the time he'd made it to his office, the can was empty and dropped lazily on the ground. Gerard slumped onto his wheelie chair and picked up a pen. 

"Frankie _will_ love me. He _will_ come back."

He mumbled out. Pen flying across a clean sheet of paper, Gerard drew his Frankie.

 

~Frankie sat on his mom's couch, chewing his fingernails and trying not to cry.

"...glad you came...long time...don't look...lasagna?...FRANK!" 

Shit, he hadn't been listening.

"Sorry Ma..." 

He turned sad eyes her way.

"I just got a lot on my mind's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

She asked softly. Frankie shook his head.

"No thanks. I just gotta work some stuff out. Don't worry." 

He smiled, reaching over to gently squeeze her hand. Ma Iero smiled back, before standing and heading for the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"Thanks Ma."

Frankie sat back and thought about Gerard. To tell the truth, that's all he had thought about since he'd left their house. He loved him, more than anything...more than Pansy and that was saying something. So, they'd had a fight...all couples fight, right?  
Sighing deeply Frankie realised that he shouldn't have left, he should have stayed and talked...God he missed him, and it had only been a few hours.

Frankie's Ma returned with two mugs of steaming coffee, to find her son sliding back into his hoodie by the front door.

"I'm sorry Ma, but I have to talk to Gerard."

Linda smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Go get him, sweetie." 

And with that, he was out the door.~

 

Gerard put down his pen and stared at the drawings in front of him through blurry eyes. Now he just had to wait.  
After clearing away the empty beer cans, hiding the evidence and brushing his teeth, Gerard slumped onto the sofa. It was getting late and he was getting tired. Where was Frankie? What was taking him so long?  
As his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep, a key quietly turned in the lock.

Slipping inside and closing the door gently behind him, Frankie placed his keys on the table and walked through to the living room. 

"Gee?..." 

He said softly, seeing the sleeping man laying there. Gerard didn't look that good right now...well he looked _good_ , he always looked good, but he just didn't look well at the moment.

"Gerard..." 

Frankie shook his shoulder.

"Gee...wake up..." 

He worried that this was concussion from his fall off the chair.

"GEE!"

"Uh...huh?...what?...Frankie?..." 

Gerard slurred, jerking awake.

"You're...you're back." 

Tears slipped from red eyes.

"Yeah I'm back, and I'm sorry...I shouldn't have left, I should have stayed and talked..." 

Frankie was stroking the hair out of Gerard's face, watching him closely with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Gee..." 

He said after a minute of just staring.

"...are you ok?"

Gerard swallowed down the guilt that was threatening to bubble up his throat...or maybe that was the beer? He'd made his Frankie sad, not just in person, but he'd literally made him upset when he'd drawn him. How could he do that to him?...he loved him! What the Hell Gerard?!  
Suddenly Gerard was off the sofa and making a dash for the bathroom, Frankie running after him.

"Gee?...what's wrong?..." 

Then Gerard was on his knees, clinging to the toilet bowl as he violently emptied the contents of his stomach, which he noted absently mostly consisted of booze. When was the last time he ate? 

"I got you Gee..." 

Frankie cooed, holding the puking man's hair back from his face and rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Are you sick baby? What happened?..." 

Ugh, so many questions. As Gerard's fabulous technicolor yawn finally finished, he slumped sideways against the wall, pressing his face against the cold tiles and closing his eyes. He just needed to sleep now, but apparently Frankie had other ideas.

"Baby, don't go to sleep. I think you might have concussion, you know from falling off your chair?..." 

Little did he know.

"Let's get you up...do you want a drink of water?...should I call a doctor?..." 

Gerard's head was spinning, and not just from all the beer. He knew now that he had made a mistake. He'd drawn Frankie feeling so bad that he'd gotten kinda clingy, and it was a little much...especially for his drunken self.

"Come on baby..." 

Frankie helped him to his feet and back through to the sofa. Why hadn't he noticed that Gerard was pissed off his face yet?...it wasn't like he could walk in a straight like or anything.

"I'll get you some water." 

The younger man said, leaving Gerard to head into the kitchen. A minute later he returned, a bottle of water in his hand and a sigh on his lips.

"You drunk them all?" 

His eyebrows furrowing slightly. Gerard looked down at his hands.

"Yes." 

Shit, more tears. He thought that Frankie would be angry, but he wasn't.

"Oh Gerard...I'm sorry. This is my fault. I made you get drunk." 

Fuck!...clingyclingyclingy.  
Right then, Gerard resolved to fix this mess in the morning, when he was sober cause he should never draw when he was drunk, he got that now. He also remembered why he'd stopped drinking last time.

"No...not y-your...f-fault. All...mee..." 

Then Gerard fell asleep. Frankie screwed his eyes up and ground his fists into them, til he saw spots. What the hell was happening to him? One minute he was mad as a rattlesnake, next he was crying and the next, he wanted nothing more than to hold Gerard close and make him feel better...was he bi-polar or something? 

"Urgh..." 

He groaned, exhaustion taking over. Gerard was snoring quietly next to him on the sofa now and Frankie really didn't want to try carrying him upstairs, so he just lay down, curling into his boyfriend's side and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Gee." 

He whispered before he slipped off to sleep, hoping that tomorrow everything would be better again.

 

_~Time passes~_

 

The next morning Gerard woke up with a bad hangover but he didn't care...he had to fix this as soon as possible. He looked over at Frankie...he'd really fucked up last night in everyway. He untangled myself from his boyfriend's strong arms and decided to draw him, hopefully for the last time. 

Gerard went up to his study and got started. He put Frankie back to his usual self, he didn't care if the boy hated him now, he just wanted him to be himself. 

"Gee? Come here, we need to talk." 

He heard Frank call. 

"Okay Frankie, I'm just coming!" 

He shouted down. He put away his drawings, hoping his plan had worked. He left the study and walked down into the living room were Frank was sitting. His eyes were a bright red from crying. He patted the seat beside him and Gerard nervously sat down. 

"I'm...I'm sorry about last night, I don't know why I said I'd leave you, that was wrong. Waking up beside you is the best thing ever baby and I never want it to change...but I'm still a bit pissed about that goddamn comic _and_ you drinking six cans of beer...was that my fault?" 

Frank curled up into Gerard's side and started to cry. Gerard wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. 

"Aww, Frankie...please don't cry. It wasn't your fault...nothing was your fault. It's okay." 

Gerard whispered soothingly in his ear. 

"But it's not Gee. We had a massive fight and I walked out on you!" 

Frank shouted, making Gerard jump a little. 

"Just, don't do that to me again." 

Gerard could feel his eyes starting to water a little. 

"Gee, don't cry." 

Frank wiped away a tear that was falling down the older boy's cheek with his thumb. He leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose and smiled a little. 

"Just don't tell Mikey I started drinking again...please?" 

Gerard started to cry again. He'd not only let himself down, he'd let Mikey down too. 

"What...why?" 

Frank asked. Gerard sighed and took a deep breath. He didn't like keeping secrets. 

"You could have told me babe." 

Frank said after Gerard had told him about his previous problem. 

"I know...I'm sorry." 

Gerard whispered, looking down. 

"It's fine Gee...but you're going to tell Mikey." 

Gerard stared at him, wide eyed. 

"Why?!" 

"Cause he's your brother and he helped you to recover before, so you need to tell him..." 

He had a point...if it wasn't for Mikey, Gerard didn't know where he'd be. He nodded reluctantly. 

"I'm so proud of you beautiful. Now, I'm going to make some lunch and after you can go to Mikey's, okay?" 

Frank stood up. 

"Can't you come with me?" 

Gerard whined. 

"Not today Gee bear, but maybe if you're good we could do something when you come back." 

Frank wriggled his eyebrows seductively, making Gerard blush a little. 

"Okay cutie, only cause I love you..." 

Frank kissed Gerard and started to walk away to the kitchen. 

"...and your cute ass!"

 

_~Time passes~_

 

After they'd eaten, Frank gave Gerard a lift to Mikey's place. He'd called ahead and his little bro said he'd drive him back.  
Sitting in the car, out front of Mikey's house, Gerard started to get freaked out.

"I...I don't think I c-can do th-this." 

He whimpered, eyes wide and staring at the front door opposite him. Frankie sighed and turned towards his boyfriend, taking both of Gerard's hands in his and squeezing gently, pulling his attention back into the car.

"Yes, you can..." 

He sounded so certain.

"Gee, you are so much stronger than you think. You've been through so much and come through it all...and beside that...Mikey loves you, he won't be mad...he might be a bit upset that you didn't talk to him before you tried to drown yourself in beer..." 

He smirked, telling Gerard that he was trying to lighten his mood.

"But you can do this. And when you get back, I'll be waiting for you..." 

He leaned in close and whispered in Gerard's ear.

"...in bed...naked..."

Gerard's face took on the colour of a ripe tomato as he involuntarily moaned at the image Frankie's words brought to his mind, causing the younger man to giggle and grin.

"Down boy. Later..." 

He said, dropping his eyes to Gerard's lap and noticing he was half-hard already.

"Now go see your brother, he's waiting." 

Frankie nodded out the front windshield. Gerard turned to see Mikey standing on his doorstep, grinning like an idiot and waving at them. His head snapped quickly back toward Frankie, eyes wide as saucers, mouth hanging open.

"I can't go out there like... _this_!" 

He said, motioning to his not so little problem. Frankie grinned at him.

"It's your punishment Gee..." 

His eyes glinted wickedly.

"Unless you want me to help you out right now...with Mikey watching through the window?"

Gerard swallowed hard.

"You wouldn't dare..." 

He whispered. Frankie wiggled his eyebrows at him as his hand slithered towards the button of Gerard's increasingly tight skinny jeans.

"FRANKIE..." 

Gerard gasped, grabbing the sexy boy's wandering hand. He groaned, resigned to his fate.

"Ok...I'm going."

Frankie grinned in victory.

"I'll see you later baby...I love you."

"I love you too, jerk." 

Gerard smiled wryly, as he opened the car door and climbed out rather awkwardly. Frankie winked at him as the door slammed, then watched a seriously embarrassed Gerard shuffle over to his brother, who appeared to be stifling a major case of the giggles.  
Frankie drove home, thoughts of what other punishments he could devise for his beautiful boyfriend playing like a movie reel through his head.

It was no where near as bad as Gerard had thought it would be, partially cause Mikey was desperately trying to stop himself from laughing his ass off at his brother's currently uncomfortable condition, but mainly cause Frankie was right...Mikey _did_ say that he wished Gerard had called him first, but also that he was proud of Gerard for admitting he'd slipped, and would be here if he needed to talk. Then he hugged him, wrapping his skinny arms around his brother and telling him that it would all be ok, an empty platitude maybe, but it kinda helped.

After a while, talking and drinking lots and lots of coffee, Mikey drove Gerard home. Dropping him off outside his house, Mikey waved then drove away.  
Digging his keys from his pocket, Gerard unlocked the front door and stepped inside.

"FRANKIE?" 

He called out into the quiet. Frankie's car was parked on the road outside, so he had to be there...The bedroom!  
A smile spread across his face as he remembered Frankie's words. Dropping his keys on the table, Gerard took the stairs two at a time, pulling off his hoodie as he went and leaving it...well he didn't actually know where, not that he cared.  
As he reached the bedroom door he saw it was open, just a crack, and slowly pushed it the rest of the way in.

Stepping inside, he was taken back at the sight before him. Around the room, on every available surface were dozens of tiny candles, their flames flickering and waving in the breeze he'd created when he'd opened the door...and on the bed...Frankie.  
Laying on his back, naked as the day he was born, eyes closed and lips parted slightly, one hand stroking slowly up and down his length with a thin sheen of sweat covering his face and body, Frankie had never looked sexier.

Gerard whimpered slightly, drawing Frankie's attention to him. Frankie opened his eyes.

"What took you so long baby?...I nearly started without you..." 

He smiled, looking drunk on desire.

"Get that pretty ass of yours over here..."

Ok...Gerard was hard now. Dragging his shirt off over his head and kicking off his shoes, almost tripping over as he did, Gerard stumbled over to the end of the bed and was about to climb on when Frankie stopped him.

"Uh uh...no clothes allowed on the bed..." 

He grinned his famous Frankie grin and Gerard didn't hesitate to strip off his remaining items of clothing, which actually only consisted of his socks and skinnies, his aching hard-on springing free into the candle warmed air. 

"So beautiful..." 

Frankie breathed, instantly entranced by his lover's slender body.  
All Frankie's plans for punishing Gerard went out the window as the taller boy crawled up the bed towards him and straight between his widely spread legs. Gerard removed Frankie's hand from his cock and replaced it swiftly with his hot, wet mouth, Frankie's back arching from the bed as loud moans erupted from his lips.

"Ahhhhh...Geeee...ohhh...GOD!..." 

He cried out as Gerard took him into the back of his throat, swallowing around his head and sucking down the pre-cum.

"Geeee...I w-want you..." 

He gasped, his head spinning in ecstasy. Gerard looked up at Frankie through his long dark lashes, his soft pink lips stretched tight around Frankie's large dick, and the younger man nearly lost it right there and then.

"Geeeeeee..."

Gerard removed his talented mouth from Frankie's member, causing a soft whine at the cooling air. Then he slowly crawled up Frankie's trembling body, kissing and tasting his lover's heated skin as he went, until he reached his collarbone and bit down hard.

"GEEE!" 

Grinning at the delicious noises he was eliciting, Gerard was taken off guard when Frankie suddenly flipped them, reverting their positions and taking control.  
Pinning Gerard's hands quickly above his head, Frankie set to work marking the startled man's throat, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin and watching as dark blood coloured his flesh.

"Fr-Frankie...pl-pleeease?"

Frankie grinned before sliding himself down, rubbing their bodies together as he went and settling between Gerard's knees. 

"My God..." 

He whispered.

"You look so fucking sexy all spread out for me like this..." 

He licked his lips, his hands stroking up the inside of Gerard's thighs, teasing him as he squirmed, desperate for more.

"You want me inside you baby?..." 

He asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer. Gerard couldn't form words right now, all he could do was nod frantically and make desperate whiny noises in his throat, but Frankie got the message. Jumping off the bed, Frankie went to the nightstand and opened the top drawer, rummaging inside he quickly found what he was looking for, then returned to his original position.  
As he held up the small bottle, Gerard could see that it was mango flavoured lube...so the mangos in the kitchen were Frankie's then?...ok.  
Popping the lid open, Frankie squeezed a drop onto his fingertip, then slipped it into his mouth.

"Mmmmm..." 

Gerard watched, wide eyed. Frankie could see that he needed to be touched, the man beneath him was practically begging now...though he'd barely said a word. He didn't have to, the look in his eyes, pupils blown wide with lust, his chest pumping hard as his breaths deepened, it was fucking obvious what Gerard wanted...what he needed.  
Frankie squeezed a generous amount of the sweet smelling gel into his hand and stroked himself a couple of times, coating his painfully hard dick in lube, then leaned down over Gerard's panting form, lifting his legs up to wrap around his waist before pressing his slick tip against his lover,s tight, puckered hole. 

"This what you want baby?..."

Without waiting for an answer, he pushed himself in, feeling the moment Gerard's muscles relaxed enough for him to slide all the way.

"Oh oh oh...ooohhh..." 

Frankie moaned as Gerard whimpered and whined, clutching at the bed sheets, his eyes shut tight. Frankie stilled as he bottomed out.

"You ok beautiful?" 

He asked, softly. For a moment he worried as Gerard didn't reply, and he feared that he'd hurt him...but then... 

"Mmmmoovvee, F-Frankie...pleeease."

Slowly, Frankie began to move, his hands firmly gripping Gerard's slim hips as he started to thrust and grind into him.

"Oh...oh God..."

"Yes...ahh...ah..."

"Baby. Oh...uhh..." 

Their moans blurred into one, a sweet chorus of "Ahhs" and "Ohs" as their sweat soaked bodies slid against one another.  
Frankie was getting close, he could feel that intense, warm, tightening sensation, deep inside him...and he knew it wouldn't be long. Looking down at Gerard's beautiful face, his head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth hanging open in a perfect O, Frankie knew he was close too.  
Releasing his grip with his left hand, Frankie moved it to wrap his fingers around Gerard's throbbing, hard dick.

"Ahhhhh...Fra-Frankie..." 

He started moving his hand fast, in time with his now almost brutal thrusts, as he soared towards his climax.

"So...clo-close." 

Gerard panted out, barely able to breath let alone speak.

"Cum for me baby." 

Frankie managed, a second before he came hard and deep inside of his love. Clinging on to Gerard's soaked body, Frankie rode out his orgasm as Gerard screamed through his.

"AAHHHHHHH!"

Body shaking with exhaustion, Frankie slid out and collapsed forward onto Gerard's chest, his arms unable to hold him up any longer. Panting and gasping slightly, Gerard rolled Frankie to his side and tried to catch his breath.

"Gee...you...ok?" 

Frank was struggling to breathe himself. Gerard turned his head towards the man he loved more than anything in the world, linked their fingers together, and smiled.

"I love you Frankie."

Frank grinned back.

"I love you too Gee."

Both too exhausted to move, they drifted off into a peaceful, blissed out sleep, hot, sweaty, and covered in cum...but happy. They'd clean up tomorrow.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a get away sometimes, right?
> 
> * * *

 

The next day they both slept in. When Gerard woke up he saw his hand was still linked with Frank's. He placed soft kisses on the boy's painted knuckles which made him wake up a little. 

"Mmm..." 

He mumbled.

"Morning Gee." 

He opened his eyes and sat up a little. 

"Hey Frankie." 

Gerard sat up too, looking into his beautiful eyes. 

"Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face!?" 

He started to try and wipe away an imaginary mark. 

"No baby, you're just so perfect." 

Gerard laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. 

"Do you want to go have a shower?" 

Frank asked. 

"Yes..." 

Gerard grinned and his boyfriend dragged him out of bed and into the bathroom. Just then Gerard heard the phone ring. He sighed heavily. 

"I'll be back in a second Frankie, you just shower without me for now." 

He smiled and Frank nodded. 

"Okay Gee, but don't be too long." 

Gerard kissed Frank then ran downstairs to find his phone. 

"Hello?" 

He said when He picked it up. 

"Hi Gee, did you get that invite in the mail today?" 

He heard his brother on the other end of the line. 

"What invite? I'll go check now..." 

He picked up a small pile of letters and found one that was hand written. He opened it quickly, ignoring the other letters that were probably all bills.

"A family reunion?" 

He read out loud. 

"Yes, and it's in Hawaii...weird, right?" 

Mikey said. 

"Yup, that's real strange..." 

Gerard read the invitation as two tickets fell out of the envelope. 

"Did you get two plane tickets too?" 

He asked, looking at the details. 

"Yup, but I may as well give them back the other ticket, my girlfriend's away at her mother's that weekend." 

Gerard started to bite his lip. 

"I don't think I want to go..." 

Reunion's are always the worst...everyone asking about when he's going to settle down with some nice _girl_...he's never quite sure what to tell them. 

"It's a free vacation for you and Frank, isn't it? C'mon, you have to go!" 

Gerard sighed...he guessed it would be nice to go somewhere with Frankie. 

"Okay, we go from the same airport, right?" 

He gave in. 

"Yes, they could of told us earlier though, we go in two days!" 

Mikes exclaimed. 

"Two days!?..." 

Just then Gerard heard the shower stop running. 

"Shit! I've got to go Mikey. I'll see you in a couple of days." 

He hung up before Mikey could even say goodbye. Frank was half dressed when Gerard walked into the room. 

"I thought I told you to wait for me?" 

"If I was in there for any longer I would have turned into a fucking mermaid! You were forever Gee, what took you so long?" 

He put his hands on his hips. 

"Well, there's this family reunion thing going on in Hawaii this weekend and me and you have been invited..." 

Gerard trailed off and Frankie's face lit up. 

"Really!? Wow Gee, this is going to be great..." 

He put his arms around Gerard's waist and kissed his forehead. 

"Come on, let's get dressed and then we can choose what clothes we want to take." 

He let go and went to finish dressing. Gerard stood watching him for a moment until Frank giggled and threw a t-shirt at him. God, Gerard loved him too much.

 

_~Time passes~_

 

It was Saturday morning and they were on their way to the airport. Mikey had offered to pick them up and drive them since they needed to be there by 7am and he wasn't entirely sure he trusted either of their driving skills when they were still half asleep.  
Looking in his rear-view mirror, he could see his brother's head dropping drowsily onto Frankie's shoulder, his eyes drifting closed...he never _had_ been a morning person. Mikey chuckled quietly as he returned his attention to the road and pulled onto the highway.

Gerard had been his normal cheery self this morning (feel the sarcasm?), whereas Frankie just didn't seem himself. He'd been reserved, quiet and not just a tired quiet. It was like he was nervous, and Mikey couldn't make out why...and apparently Gerard was too sleepy to even realise.  
As they pulled into the car park at J.F.K, Mikey felt a grin spread across his usual poker face, he was really looking forward to this, the only thing that could make it better would be if Sarah could've come, but hey, a free vacation's a free vacation, right...and who's gonna turn _that_ down?

"Guys?...we're here." 

He called over his shoulder as he parked his car and turned off the engine.

"Huh?...What?..." 

Gerard jerked awake, his head snapping up.

"Where are we?"

"Airport idiot. I'm not driving us to Hawaii..." 

Mikey giggled, and was kinda surprised that Frankie didn't.

"Come on, let's go."

Climbing out of the car and hauling their bags out of the trunk, the three men headed into the departure lounge, and went to check in, Frankie dragging his feet behind the two brothers.

"Come on babe, hurry up." 

Gerard grinned back at him, apparently having woken up now. Frankie gave a slightly pained smile, but quickened his pace to match the taller men as they made their way through the building.  
After checking in, watching their bags disappear along the conveyer belt and through the little flappy doors, then passing through security with only a minor hold up as Mikey's keys set off the metal detector...Gerard, Frankie and Mikey all sat down on uncomfortable plastic seats while they waited for their flight to be called.  
Two minutes later, Frankie stood up and walked away quickly.

"Frankie?..." 

Concerned, Gerard stood too, but sat again as the younger man pushed his way into the men's room. Gerard turned to his brother.

"I think he's nervous."

Mikey nodded.

"I thought he was quiet in the car."

They sat in silence til he returned nearly ten minutes later, and collapsed onto the chair to his boyfriend's left

"You ok babe?" 

Gerard asked, taking his hand and rubbing his thumb across the back of Frankie's knuckles. Frankie looked a little green, like maybe he just threw up.

"Fine...just..." 

He hiccuped slightly.

"...I never flown before." 

He looked down at their joined hands, a faint pink colouring his cheeks.

"Oh, sweetie..." 

Gerard smiled at him.

"You'll be ok, I'll take care of you."

 **"Flight to Kona International Airport now boarding, gate 5, that's gate 5 for the flight to Kona International."**

A woman's voice sounded out over the tannoy, sounding way too cheerful for this time in the morning.

"That's us!" 

Mikey grinned as they stood and headed towards the gate. Twenty minutes later, they were being shown to their seats.

"Gentlemen...you have your seats all together. Get comfy, we should be taking off shortly." 

A heavily made-up flight attendant told them, before going to help someone else. Mikey claimed the window seat, much to his older brother's annoyance, and grinned big as Gerard flopped down next to him, leaving Frankie with the chair by the aisle. 

"How long's this flight?" 

Gerard grumbled, staring at his hands.

"10 1/2 hours..." 

Mikey laughed as Gerard slumped down with his arms crossed like an angry toddler around his chest.

"You'll survive."

"Gee?" 

Frankie whimpered quietly as the plane started to taxi along the runway a few minutes later, grabbing Gerard's hand tight and squeezing his eyes shut. Gerard stroked his wrist and cooed comforting things in his ear as the plane sped up and left the ground.  
Before long, they were high in the sky and tilting right to head towards their tropical destination.

**"Welcome to Hawaiian Airlines flight 282, the sky's are clear and we have a slight tail wind, so we should be arriving a little earlier than planned. The pilot has now turned off the fasten seatbelt sign, so feel free to move about the cabin, however when seated, we do recommend that you leave your belts fastened. Thank you. Please enjoy your flight."**

A mans voice (the co-pilot?) spoke clearly throughout the plane.

"Where's the toilet?" 

Frankie asked in a tiny voice, still looking like he was about to puke. Gerard smiled softly at him.

"Just there baby." 

He pointed to the door a few rows away from them. Unbuckling his seatbelt, Frankie stood on unsteady legs and walked to the small room. Gerard had an idea...something that might just help his stressed boyfriend to calm down.  
Standing up and sending Mikey a wicked smile, that the younger man interpreted correctly and groaned with embarrassment at, Gerard followed Frankie's path to the toilet door and waited.  
Nearly 5 minutes passed before the door opened, but before Frankie could step out, Gerard had pushed him backwards, gaining large eyes and a yelp of surprise, and stepped in after him, closing and locking the door again.

"Gee?"

"Shhh..." 

Gerard whispered.

"Just relax."

Gerard moved Frankie around so that his back was against the side wall and leaned in to kiss his lips, soft and gentle. Frankie's breath hitched as Gerard dropped to his knees, hands already working the younger man's belt.  
Dragging Frankie's jeans and boxers down to his ankles, Gerard wrapped his long fingers around the base of his lover's already hardening dick, and started to slowly stroke, as he sucked the tip into his hot, wet mouth.

"Geeeee..." 

Frankie moaned quietly, his hands tangling in Gerard's long black hair. It didn't take more than a minute before Frankie was fully hard and biting his lip ring in an attempt to quieten his desperate moans. Gerard removed his hand as he slid Frankie's large cock all the way into the back of his throat, and began to massage his balls.

"Ahhhhh...Geee...ba-by..."

Frankie's hips started to thrust forward and Gerard took it, letting him fuck his mouth as he whined and whimpered towards his climax.

"Geee...I'm...gonna..." 

He never had time to finish his sentence as he exploded into Gerard's throat, a deep moan leaving his lips as Gerard swallowed around him, milking every last drop.  
As Frankie started to come back down, Gerard pulled off and wiped his red, swollen lips with the back of his hand, before pulling the panting man's clothes back into place and standing up to face him.  
The blissed out smile on the young man's lips was quickly covered by Gerard's soft kiss once more.

"So..." 

Gerard leaned his forehead against Frankie's.

"...what do you think of flying now then?"

Frankie giggled.

"Best thing ever."

Heading back to their seats, avoiding the odd looks people were giving them, the two men couldn't help but laugh as Mikey stared disapprovingly at them, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Did you really have to do that?"

"Yes!" 

Gerard and Frankie said in unison, before collapsing into fits of laughter.

"Fuckin' children." 

Mikey muttered, turning to stare out the window and ignore them for the whole rest of the journey.

 

_~Time passes~_

 

Eventually they arrived on the Big Island and traipsed stiffly off the plane, tired but happy to be back on the ground.  
After going through all the passport checks and collecting their bags, they headed outside into the moist heat of Hawaii and straight into the arms of about 30 assorted relatives, most of which neither of the brothers even recognised, and none of which Frankie knew at all...though it wasn't long before all three were being made to feel right at home.

When they finally got to the hotel that was unfortunately currently invaded by the Way family, they were told that there was going to be a barbeque. Now Gerard knew that he and Frankie would much rather stay in their room and sleep after that 10 hour plane ride, but as it was family, Gerard felt he was obliged to be there. After a quick shower and change of clothes, Gerard, Mikey and Frankie went down to the sea. They all had to admit, it was pretty spectacular. 

The sun was just setting so the sky was a pinky red colour, the water was light blue and the sand was white and warm...Gerard wished he'd brought down his sketch pad but that's rude, isn't it? He looked around for Mikey and Frank, Mikey was already laughing with some cousins Gerard only vaguely remembered, but Frankie was standing by himself, looking down on the ground and biting his lip. 

"What's wrong baby?" 

Gerard said softly into his ear. 

"I don't know...your family seems so nice and I want to impress them but what if I'm not good enough?" 

He wiped his eyes. Gerard laughed softly and kissed his cheek. 

"Aw Frankie, you're perfect! You don't need to impress anyone anyway...no one will judge you or anything, they'll love you." 

"Really?" 

Frank sniffed. 

"Really." 

Gerard smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to his extended family. Of course, assorted relatives came up to Gerard and started asking him questions...

"So Gerard, what do you do for a living?" 

"You're still an artist?...no, I meant what's your proper job?" 

"You still haven't got a girlfriend yet!?... 

"What...YOU'RE GAY!?...sorry, I always forget." 

But after the embarrassing questions, they all started to talk to Frank a little and Gerard was right, everyone _did_ love him. By the end of the night he was talking and laughing with everyone else, even more than Gerard and Mikey were, but was still clinging onto Gerard's arm like a child.

After Frank had to explain he was a vegetarian and he wouldn't eat any of the hamburgers that they were offering him, everyone sat on the beach and ate their slightly over cooked food. 

"So, Gerard, Frank...how did you guys meet?" 

One of my aunts asked. Shit!...Gerard didn't know how they'd met. Well, he know how they met, but not how _Frank_ thought they'd met. 

"Erm...do you want to tell them Frankie?...you tell it better."

Gerard looked at him. It was dark now and the fire someone had made was flickering in Frankie's eyes. 

"Okay..." 

Frank smiled and then began. 

"It was awhile ago, what...nearly a year? Anyway, I was in this park, reading a comic book I'd just bought on a bench. The park was pretty deserted as the weather wasn't that great and was going to get worse soon. Then Gerard sat down beside me and said how much he liked that comic and that he wrote comics. We talked for ages, I don't remember exactly what about, but I remember saying something embarrassing like 'Are you sure we've not met before, I wouldn't forget a beautiful face like yours' or something..." 

He giggled. 

"Anyway, we were talking for ages, then it started raining. We both ran out the park, trying to take cover. Then all of a sudden I decided to kiss him. I just though why not?...and for some reason, he kissed back. After our first kiss he asked if I wanted to go to the Starbucks across the road and I obviously said yes. Gee bought coffee, we talked some more and I gave him my number...and that's how I met the love of my life." 

Frank grinned and kissed Gerard. 

"So when's the wedding?" 

One of the cousins shouted which made everyone laugh. Shortly after that they all went back to the hotel. 

"Are you better now?" 

Gerard asked when he and Frank got back to their room. 

"Much better baby. You family is awesome." 

He grinned then yawned. 

"You tired sweetheart?" 

Gerard smiled and Frankie nodded. 

"So am I, let's go to bed..." 

Gerard got undressed and jumped into the massive hotel bed, his boyfriend following soon after. Gerard cuddled into Frank's chest and wrapped his arms around him. 

"I love you Frankie." 

He smiled. 

"I love you too Gee." 

Frank kissed the tip of Gerard's nose and almost instantly fell asleep.

 

_~Time passes~_

 

When Frankie woke up the next morning, finding himself laying sprawled out on the floor of the hotel room, it took him a few seconds to remember why he wasn't curled up in bed with Gerard.  
They'd gone to sleep last night, cuddled close to each other, but in the early hours of the morning the tropical heat had just gotten to him. He'd wiggled out of Gerard's arms and straight off the edge of the bed with a small "oomf" noise. Once on the floor, feeling the cooler air down there, he'd decided to stay put for a while and had just drifted back off to sleep.

Groaning slightly at the stiffness in his back, Frankie sat up and looked at the still dreaming man laying starfish style on the bed. Awww, he looked so cute with his hair all messed up and his mouth hanging open a little. Frankie stood up, his knees cracking loudly as he straightened himself out, then leaned over and placed a soft, closed mouth kiss to his cheek. Gerard stirred slightly but didn't wake and Frankie grinned down at him as an idea started to form in his mind.  
Pulling on his skinnies, though he knew he'd likely bake in them, and opening the top drawer of the nightstand, Frankie pulled out a notepad and pen and wrote the following message~

_My darling Gee,_  
_I woke up and you looked so adorable there asleep that I decided to leave you be, and go fetch you some coffee...and a surprise. I won't be long, I'll be back soon, don't worry_  
_I love you with all my heart,_  
_Frnkxo_

Then he placed it on the pillow next to Gerard's head, softly kissed his nose and slipped out of the room, hotel key and wallet stuffed safely in his back pockets.  
On the way down to the beach the previous evening, Frankie had spotted a boy selling old acoustic guitars from a tiny stall nearby and he'd decided to go check it out. Managing to dodge a couple of Gerard's cousins in the lobby, who had kept going on about "when's the wedding?" every 5 minutes, by hiding behind a large potted palm until they'd disappeared into the hotel's bar, Frankie eventually made it outside into the bright morning sunshine, and instantly regretted leaving his shades back in the room.

Blinking against the harsh light that reflected off the glistening blue sea and blindingly white sand, Frankie looked toward where he'd seen the boy and was overjoyed to see he was in nearly the exact same place.  
Walking over (he totally wasn't skipping, honest) Frankie approached the boy. He couldn't have been more than 15, but looked happy to be there as he smiled wide at Frank as he reached him.

"Hi there...you enjoying your stay on the island?" 

He asked with a toothy grin. Frankie returned the smile.

"Oh yes, it's beautiful here. We only arrived yesterday, but it's really lovely." 

Frank gushed slightly. The boy giggled.

"So, you looking to buy a guitar today?"

Frankie laughed.

"Actually, yes I am..." 

His eyes roamed over the small collection of old instruments propped up around the boy's chair and table.

"Could I see that one please?..." 

He pointed to a somewhat beat-up looking dark wood acoustic guitar and the boy smiled, carefully picking it up and passing it to him.  
Sitting on the edge of the table, Frankie gently strummed a few simple cords and was surprised at how good it sounded...it was even in tune.

"I'll take it." 

He smiled, and after they'd agreed on a price, Frankie thanked the boy who said his name was Mika, then headed back into the hotel, not forgetting Gerard's coffee, and returned to the room.  
When he opened the door he was instantly tackled by a distressed Gerard, who threw himself into Frankie's arms, narrowly avoiding crushing the guitar and coffee between them and sobbed into his shoulder, while clinging tight to his shirt.

"Aww baby it's ok...I'm here, what's wrong sweetie?" 

Frankie cooed, unable to hug him back as both his hands were full. Gerard sniffed and eventually pulled himself together enough to lift his head and talk, though his voice sounded cracked and weak.

"I...I woke up...and you weren't here. I thought you left." 

Soft tears traced down his already sun-reddened cheeks as his eyes turned to the floor.

"Aww, baby...didn't you see the note I left you?..." 

Frankie nodded towards the bed, his eyebrows raised. Gerard looked that way quickly, then slowly shook his head.

"Sweetie...you know I'd never just leave you..." 

Gerard nodded silently.

"Here, I got you coffee..." 

Wet eyes grew wide with delight as a grin spread across Gerard's face, the caffeine fix gratefully accepted. Frankie giggled as his lover moaned around his first sip of the morning.

"Good?..."

Gerard nodded happily, grinning like an idiot now everything had all been cleared up. Frankie smiled and took Gerard's hand, leading him over to the bed.

"I got this too..." 

He said, setting the guitar across his knees.

"I was kinda hoping you'd sing for me?...please?..." 

Gerard blushed slightly, a little shy even in front of Frankie.

"Mikey said you've got a great voice." 

The younger man urged. Gerard sighed, feeling a little defeated.

"Ok Frankie..." 

He said softly.

"What do you want to play?"

Frankie thought for a second then smiled and started to play the first few cords.

"Do you know this one?..." 

He asked, before he began to quietly sing the words.

"I've been here before a few times,  
And I'm quite aware we're dying,  
And your hands they shake with goodbyes,  
And I'll take you back if you'd have me." 

Gerard recognised the song and joined in with a soft smile on his lips.

"So here I am, I'm trying,  
So here I am, are you ready?  
Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you,  
Always.  
Kiss you, taste you, all night,  
Always." 

Their eyes were locked as they sung the words.

"And I'll miss your laugh your smile,  
I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me,  
I'm so sick of fights I hate them,  
Let's start this again for real."

"So here I am, I'm trying,  
So here I am, are you ready,  
So here I am, I'm trying,  
So here I am, are you ready."

"Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you,  
Always.  
Kiss you, taste you, all night,  
Always.  
Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you,  
Always.  
Kiss you, taste you, all night,  
Always." 

Gerard leaned forward to ghost his lips over Frankie's ear, causing the younger man to shiver.

"I've been here before a few times,  
And I'm quite aware we're dying."

"Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you,  
Always.  
Kiss you, taste you, all night,  
Always.  
Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you,  
Always.  
Kiss you, taste you, all night,  
Always."

When the last cord was played, Frankie placed the guitar carefully on the floor next to the bed and turned to Gerard, pulling him gently into his arms.

"That was beautiful baby..." 

He whispered against Gerard's ear.

"I love you so, so much."

"I love you too Frankie..." 

The older man smiled, soft happy tears slipping unnoticed from his eyes as he allowed himself to be lay down on the cool sheets and wrapped in his lover's warm embrace. His lover, his Frankie.

"I love you too."


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not all fun in the sun, and things are coming to a head now...enjoy.
> 
> * * *

 

After Frank and Gerard had hugged for a while, Gerard suggested that they could walk down the beach. Frank obviously agreed to this, why wouldn't he? He made the wise decision to take his sunglasses with him this time and they both walked off along the beach. After some time they both got tired, probably as it was so hot, so they decided to lie down on the sand and Frank fell asleep in Gerard's arms...he always felt much safer with him, like nothing bad would ever happen again. It was perfect, to be honest. After some time Frank woke up and found Gerard was already awake. 

"Oh Frankie, did I wake you up?" 

He said after realising Frank was awake. 

"No you didn't baby, it's fine." 

He yawned a little. 

"You thirsty Frankie?" 

Gerard asked, staring into his eyes. 

"A little." 

Frank smiled. 

"I'll get us something to drink then." 

Gerard pecked the tip of Frank's nose and stood up. 

"Wait, I'll come with you." 

Frank said, getting up with him. 

"No sweetheart you stay here, I'll just go." 

Gerard sat Frank back down. 

"Mmkay." 

Frank said, slightly disappointed that Gerard didn't want him to go with him. 

"I love you Frankie." 

Gerard kissed Frank before leaving to go find somewhere to buy drinks. Frank lay on the sand, waiting for Gerard to come back. He was taking ages...what if something's happened to him? Frank decided that maybe he should go look for him. He stood up, but then felt a slight tap on his shoulder. 

"GEE! Aww, you took forever, I was wondering where you wen..." 

Frank turned and realised it wasn't Gerard, it was some other guy. 

"Oh God, sorry. I though you were my boyfriend!" 

Frank said as he felt his cheeks burn up and he was sure it wasn't due to the heat. 

"Oh, its fine..." 

The other guy laughed. 

"I'm just trying to find the hotel I'm staying at. I was wondering if you'd help me out..." 

He said, pointing to a map and a sheet of paper in his hand. 

"I'm Jack by the way." 

He stuck out his hand. 

"Frank..." 

Frank shook his hand. 

"Let me see those papers again..." 

Jack passed them over. 

"Oh, me and Gee are at the same hotel. He'll be back soon then we can all walk together." 

Frank smiled at Jack. 

"Gee?" 

"Oh, that's my boyfriend, Gerard." 

Frank started to blush again. 

"That's cute, I'm actually on my honeymoon right now." 

Jack sat down on the sand next to Frank. 

"Really, who's the lucky lady?" 

Frank asked with a smile. 

"Lucky man, actually. His name's Alex, he's the most adorable thing ever and we were at the hotel earlier but we both completely forgot were it is." 

Jack laughed a little. 

"Oh um...where is he now?" 

"Asking for directions, like I was. Is it okay if I borrow your phone, mine has ran out of charge and I should probably call him..." 

Frank stood up to get his cell out of his pocket and Jack stood up too.

"Here, go ahead." 

Frank passed him his mobile and he started to punch the number in. Just as Jack was typing the number in, Frank saw Gerard out of the corner of his eye...he had the most hurt look on his face. Frank was confused for a second until he realised...some random guy typing a number in your boyfriend's phone!...if Frank was in Gerard's shoes, he would probably get the wrong idea too.  
Gerard dropped the drinks in his hand and started running away. 

"GEE WAIT!" 

Frank ran after him, soon followed by Jack and some guy he assume was his husband. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE FRANK!" 

Gerard shouted, running faster. After what felt like years of running, Frank tripped over his shoe lace, falling flat on his face. 

"Are you okay Frank?" 

He heard a panting voice say. He looked up and saw that it was Alex. 

"No." 

He started to cry. 

"Aww, I bet Gerard will be around here somewhere." 

Jack said, helping Frank up. 

"Baby, take Frank to those bathrooms to get cleaned up and we'll all look for him together." 

Alex smiled and Jack nodded. 

"Guys, you don't have to do this, go enjoy your honeymoon." 

Frank sniffed. 

"Aww Frank, we want to help you and anyway, if it wasn't for me none of this would of happened in the first place." 

Jack said sadly. 

"Thanks." Frank whispered before going to get cleaned up before going to find Gerard.

* * *

Gerard ran until he couldn't breathe, then he collapsed to his knees on the hot sand. Why would Frankie do that to him? Why did _everyone_ have to do that? With tears blurring his vision, Gerard dragged himself to his feet and headed back toward the hotel. If he was quick he could pack and be gone before Frankie even got back, that way he could avoid a horrible argument.  
Stepping into the air conditioned foyer, Gerard ignored completely the half dozen relatives who were on their way out, and who all wanted him to join them for one activity or another. He didn't even stop to say hi, he just didn't have it in him to make small talk right now.

Gerard rode up in the elevator to their floor and dug the room key from his pocket as he approached the door. All he'd need was ten minutes to pack, just ten then he was out of there...1,2,3,4,5,6,7...he heard the door opening.

"Gee?...baby are you here?..." 

Fuck! Gerard was in the ensuite bathroom, collecting his toothbrush and razor when he heard Frankie's worried voice...he froze. He didn't want a row, he just wanted to go home and cry in his bed...alone, again.

"Gee?..." 

Frankie moved into the bathroom doorway, a real look of fear in his eyes. Gerard stared at the tiles beneath his feet.

"Baby...I wasn't flirting with him..." 

Gerard looked up incredulously, was he really going to deny what Gerard had seen with his own two eyes? 

"Him and his _husband_ were both looking for their hotel, he was asking me for directions."

Gerard scoffed.

"So why was he putting his number in your phone then, huh?" 

He was getting angry now. Frankie sighed.

"He wasn't. He was borrowing my phone to call his husband, to say he'd found out where the hotel is..." 

Tears slipped down both their faces.

"I would never do that to you baby...never. I love you so much. Please believe me?...you're _everything_ to me Gee...I would never leave you..." 

Frankie spotted Gerard's half packed suitcase.

"Please don't leave me baby...please?..." 

He whimpered. The whole time he'd been speaking, Frankie had been edging closer and closer to Gerard, longing to just take the man in his arms. When he reached him, he hesitated for a second.

"Baby?"

Gerard's eyes slowly lifted from the floor to meet with Frankie's, he swallowed hard.

"Y-you promise?" 

His voice cracked from crying. Frankie nodded, his own tears dripping from his eyelashes.

"I promise, I would never hurt you like that. Come here baby..." 

Frankie spread his arms out and Gerard fell right into them, clutching at Frankie's shirt and burying his face in the younger man's neck, breathing him in.

"Trust me Gee...I love you too much to want to screw this up..." 

He murmured into Gerard's soft, black hair.

After a few minutes of just holding each other, while still standing in the middle of the bathroom, Frankie had an idea.

"Baby?..." 

Gerard gazed up at him, questioningly.

"Let's have a bath...together..." 

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Gerard giggled.

"That's a 'yes'?"

Gerard smiled.

"Yes, ok Frankie."

Once the large bathtub was filled, half a bottle of bubblebath was added and they'd both stripped off...with lots of kissing and touching along the way, Frankie climbed in and offered his hand to Gerard. Gerard accepted and stepped carefully into the hot bubbly water, his toes curling at the heat as he lowered himself to sit between Frankie's legs, his back rested against the younger man's chest.  
Frankie wrapped his arms around Gerard's middle, pulling him close and tight and gently stroking his fingers over the older man's soft pale stomach, as he peppered his shoulders and neck with sweet butterfly kisses.

"I love you so much Gee..." 

He whispered, sucking Gerard's earlobe into his mouth and drawing a small moan from his lips.

"Sooooo much."

Frankie's hand slipped silently beneath the bubbles and started to slowly stroke Gerard's rapidly growing dick. Gerard moaned low and long as his head fell back onto his lover's shoulder.

"Ohhhh...Fraaankie..."

Gerard writhed in ecstasy as Frankie's hand moved slowly up...and down...up...and down.  
He knew he wasn't going to last long this time and as Frankie's other hand moved down to firmly massage his balls, he let out a long and embarrassingly loud moan, then came, his hips bucking forward of their own volition, water splashing from the tub and onto the floor.

As his heart rate began to return to normal, Gerard twisted around enough to look into Frankie's large hazel eyes.

"Your turn." 

He purred, shifting around so he could face the other man. Frankie shook his head, a tired smile on his soft pink lips.

"No baby...this is all for you."

Gerard raised his eyebrows in query, but seeing the resolute look in the younger man's eye, he sighed in defeat and snuggled into Frankie's chest.

"I love you Frankie..." 

He murmured, his eyes starting to get heavy.

"Always."

"I love you too baby. Now go to sleep, I've got you."

Frank hushed the drowsy man in his arms.  
They'd have to get out eventually, but for right now he'd let Gerard rest, cause goodness knows what tomorrow would bring.

 

_~Time passes~_

 

After eventually climbing out the tub, Gerard and Frank had dried off and fell asleep almost instantly. Well, Frank had at least.  
Gerard stayed up, thinking about earlier. He prayed and hoped that Frankie was telling the truth and he was sure he was but something still felt wrong. Then a spark went off in his mind. He'd made Frank come to life by making him be his boyfriend, right? So that means from the start he was telling him to love him. Maybe Frankie didn't love him back? Maybe he'd just been making him fall in love with him? Maybe the guy Frank was talking to he actually liked? 

All these thoughts came into Gerard's mind, making him feel worse and worse by the second. This wasn't right. It wasn't right he came to life in the first place. 

"Why did I do this to him; why did I do this to me?"

Gerard whispered to himself. He looked over at Frankie. He was fast asleep, cuddled into Gerard's side with a small smile on his face. Gerard wondered if he was just over thinking this. Of course Frank loved him as much as he loved Frank, right? Gerard felt tears forming in his eyes. 

"Gee? What's wrong baby?" 

Gerard heard Frank whisper in his ear...he must of woken him up. 

"Nothing." 

Gerard mumbled. 

"Really? You sure?" 

He sounded really concerned. "

Yes." 

Gerard said weakly. 

"Okay baby, whatever you say." 

Frank tried to kiss Gerard but he moved away before their lips could make contact. He's not real Gerard, he's unreal! Frank gave Gerard a confused look before going back to sleep. He always looked beautiful when he slept. 

Gerard couldn't sleep that night....all he could think was; I've got myself into one beautiful mess this time.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly at the end now and things aren't going that great.
> 
> * * *

 

"Gee, wake up, wake up..." 

Frankie was jumping up and down on the bed like a little kid.

"It's our last day here, we gotta go do something..." 

He bounced off the bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Hurry up."

Gerard groaned, rolling onto his front and burying his face in the pillows. He had managed to get a little sleep in the end, no more than an hour or so though and now, he was just exhausted, and still confused.  
When Frankie reappeared a few minutes later, teeth and hair brushed and face washed, he frowned at the sight of his boyfriend trying to disappear under the bed sheets.

"Come on Geeee..." 

He whined.

"I wanna try scuba diving."

Gerard lifted his head from the pillows and turned disbelieving eyes to the younger man.

"Scuba diving?..." 

Frankie nodded, a huge grin plastered on his face. Gerard dropped his head back down.

"I can't swim Frankie." 

He muttered, his cheeks pinking with embarrassment. He never had learned how, not after that incident when he'd nearly drowned in the bathtub when he was 4. Frankie sat on the edge of the bed, a little stunned actually.

"Really?..." 

Gerard nodded and Frankie sighed.

"Well, I always wanted to try and it's not like I could do it in New York..." 

He trailed off, disappointment clear in his voice. Gerard thought for a moment, if Frankie went scuba diving (and even just the thought of that sent terror coursing through his body) then Gerard could have more time to think things through, more time to consider if this whole thing was right or not...he _needed_ more time.

"You go..." 

He began, not giving himself the chance to change his mind. Frankie raised his eyebrows in shock.

"I need to sleep anyway and you're right...this is the perfect place to try it, and you might not get another opportunity like this."

Frankie pursed his lips and scowled.

"But it's our last day here...we should be together."

Gerard sat himself up and pulled Frankie into his lap, the younger man giggling at him.

"We have our whole lives to be together..." 

He assured, though he wasn't entirely convinced he believed that himself.

"Today is just one day, and you've wanted to scuba for a long time, right?..." 

Frankie nodded as he played absently with Gerard's hair.

"Right then, you have to go. And when you get back we'll go get something to eat, and then spend all evening in bed together." 

He cooed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Frankie grinned, a slight blush colouring his cheeks.

"Ok..." 

He chuckled.

"But I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," 

Gerard assured him, leaning in to gently kiss his soft lips.  
After a few minutes of kissing and touching, causing Gerard to get a raging boner that he'd have to take care of himself, Frankie pulled away, winking cheekily cause he knew what state he'd left Gerard in. Frankie grabbed his wallet and headed out the door.

"See you later baby." 

He called out, giggling as he closed the door as he could hear Gerard groan in frustration. He was really looking forward to today, it was just a shame that Gerard didn't want to come along.

 

_~Time passes~_

 

Frank really did have a fun day, except for having to deal with those three assholes on the boat who kept calling him shrimp, and shorty...but that was nothing, he could cope with that.

On the way back to the hotel, he got the weirdest feeling like someone was watching him. Turning around he saw them...the three assholes. This could not be good.

* * *

After Frank had left, Gerard went back to sleep for awhile, seeing as he only got an hour or two earlier. When he finally woke up it was late afternoon. He dragged himself out of bed and got dressed, still thinking about Frankie. 

"I'm just being stupid, aren't I...of course Frankie loves me...I mean, he could of left me that day we had that big fight. But then...I did write him to come back to me. This is so fucking confusing!" 

Gerard huffed at himself as he left his room to go and find some good coffee. He found Mikey while walking back. 

"Oh hey Gee. What have you and Frankie been doing?" 

He smiled. 

"Y'know...stuff." 

Gerard said as he wasn't in the mood for talking. 

"Really? Stuff?..." 

Mikey sighed. 

"Where is he anyway?...I'm surprised he hasn't got his arm around your waist right now." 

Gerard felt like he might burst into tears. 

"He's...he's gone scuba diving."

Gerard sniffed. 

"Oh." 

Mikey replied before walking back toward Gerard's room with him. Just as they reached the door, Gerard heard his phone make a beeping noise. Maybe it was a text from Frankie? It wasn't though, it was an email. He opened it and found that it was from Mr. Simmonds. He read over it and it hit him...in just about a week, the comic book had to be finished...and he'd hardly even started. He felt like he was going to be sick. 

Gerard ran into his room, locked the door and threw himself on the bed. OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod. He start sobbing loudly. He didn't know what to do. There's nothing he _could_ do. 

"GERARD!? What's wrong?..." 

Gerard heard Mikey shout, banging on the door. He pulled his knees up to his chest and started rocking backwards and forwards, his breaths becoming fast and shaky. This couldn't be happening, not now. 

"OPEN UP GEE!..." 

Mikey screamed through the door. Gerard cried louder...he'd never reacted like this to anything before in his life, not this bad anyway. He couldn't not do it, he'd lose his job...but if he did it, he'd risk losing his sweet, precious Frankie. He didn't want to lose him...but he didn't want lose this job either. Mikey burst into the room and Gerard cowered away from him.

"GERARD WHAT HAPPENED?..." 

He shouted but then heard Gerard cry ever louder. 

"Gee, please tell me? You look like you've seen a ghost." 

He said a lot softer. 

"You...you promise n-not to t-tell anyone?" 

Gerard mumbled. 

"Yes Gerard, just tell me what's wrong."

Gerard took a breath, then told him everything. 

_~Time passes~_

"Oh Lord Gee, I'm not sure how your gonna get out of this one..." 

Mikey said quietly. Gerard started to freak out again. 

"Come on, you'll be fine Gee. I'm sure Simmonds will give you some more time and you can explain it all to Frank...it'll be fine." 

Mikey says softly. 

"I CAN'T TELL FRANKIE! HE'D LEAVE ME!" 

Gerard screamed, making Mikey jump. 

"No Gerard, Frank loves you! He wouldn't break up with you." 

"I...I...maybe you're right." 

Gerard said, even though he wasn't at all certain. 

"No, you _know_ I'm right...have I ever steered you wrong?..."

Gerard sniffed and shook his head slightly. 

"Here, you should wash your face a little, your eyes are bright red." 

Mikey smiled softly and Gerard smiled back at him a little, still sniffing. 

"What's the t-time Mikes?" 

He asked, getting up on shaky legs. 

"Half seven. Why?" 

"Frankie should be back by now. I need to go f-find him." 

Gerard cried. 

"Wait, Gerar..." 

Gerard didn't hear what he said as he zoomed out of the room and out of the hotel, frantically trying to find his Frankie.

Gerard ran out onto the beach. He needed to find Frankie, though he still wasn't sure what he'd do when he did. Should he tell him the truth? Mikey said that Frankie loves him, and wouldn't leave him...but was that right? Could he trust that the boy that shouldn't even exist, would stay with him if he confessed what he'd done? Or would he just think him mad?  
Urgh! This was all just so confusing!

As Gerard headed down toward the marina, he nervously passed a group of three muscly men heading in the opposite direction, all laughing obnoxiously loud and talking about "..that little runt.." and how he'd "..folded like a bad hand at poker.."  
Fearing he might get similar treatment, Gerard kept his head down and scurried quickly on his way. It wasn't until they were well past each other that Gerard realised that they were talking about Frankie.

"Should've shaved the rest of his head." 

One of them guffawed as they disappeared around a corner. NO! Oh nonononono!...it couldn't be...please God no? Picking up his pace, Gerard hurried along the pathway toward the docks. Now, even more than before, he had to find...

"FRANKIE?!..."

There on the ground, laying underneath the first of five wooden jetties that made up the small marina, was Frankie. Gerard felt his heart stop and his stomach drop when he saw the state of his beautiful boyfriend. There were bruises and cuts all over his face and bare arms, he was clearly unconscious and his breathing was shallow and ragged. But as Gerard dropped to his knees in the sand and pulled Frankie's limp body into his lap, cradling the younger boy's head against his chest, he noticed something through his tears.  
Rubbing the palm of his hand over his eyes cause he thought he must be seeing things, Gerard stared down at Frankie's face as one by one his cuts and bruises began to heal, right before the artist's astonished eyes

"Oh...my God!" 

Frankie from the comic, was _really_ Frankie from the comic...supernatural powers and all. Well, _this_ would be interesting.

As the last of Frankie's wounds finished healing, his cracked ribs popped back into place and his breathing returned to normal, Gerard braced himself the best he could for whatever was going to happen next.  
Slowly Frankie's eyes fluttered open.

"G-Gee?" 

He sounded confused, not surprisedly. He wasn't the only one.

"Hey Frankie."

"What happened?" 

The younger boy asked as he pushed himself to sit upright.

"You don't remember?..." 

Frankie shook his head.

"I think you got jumped. I found you unconscious..." 

He didn't mention the injuries...or how they'd healed.

"How do you feel?"

Frankie shrugged one shoulder.

"I don't know...ok I guess..." 

He looked around them.

"Why are we under the pier?"

Gerard tilted his head a little to the right and sighed.

"No clue baby." 

He giggled. Frankie turned back toward him, a grin stretching his sweet lips and a wicked glint in his eye.

"Kinda private here, don't you think?" 

He winked. Gerard swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Um..."

He didn't get a chance to answer, as Frankie launched himself on top of him and pinned him down, straddling his hips and quickly shoving his tongue down his throat as Gerard gasped in shock. Frankie's hands were up Gerard's shirt and exploring his soft skin before he even knew what was happening. As Frankie's lips moved down over Gerard's jaw and down his throat, Gerard let out a low moan, Frankie smirked against his heated skin.

"You like that baby?..." 

All Gerard could do was hum his agreement.

"Too many clothes..." 

Frankie growled, ripping Gerard's t-shirt from his body. Gerard gasped, his eyes growing wide. Frankie sat back and stared down at Gerard's naked chest in awe.

"So beautiful..." 

He whispered, watching as Gerard blushed crimson, the colour spreading from his cheeks, across his nose and all down his torso.

"I love you so much baby..." 

Gerard felt happy tears slip from his eyes and he smiled up at Frankie so he'd know they were tears of joy. Frankie leaned down and softly kissed over his lover's heart.

"Mine." 

He sighed, grinning as he looked up at Gerard through his long lashes for a moment, before resuming his slow exploration of the other's pale chest.  
Gerard could barely think straight right now let alone answer, so when Frankie's teeth took hold of his zipper and began to draw it down, all he could manage was a sharp intake of breath, followed by a shaky groan of anticipation. Gerard lifted his hips to allow Frankie to slide his skinny jeans down and off, after he'd kicked off his shoes, leaving him in just his boxers. Frankie was still fully clothed.

"Frankieeee." 

Gerard whined, pulling on the younger man's tee. Frankie giggled...God, that sounded like angels singing.

"Ok baby, ok." 

Then he was dragging his top up over his head and throwing it behind him onto the sand. Gerard's fingers traced over Frankie's swallow tattoos as he undid his flies, he whimpered as Frankie moved away and stood up, but grinned as he realised that his lover was just removing his pants.  
Frankie glanced around the night-darkened beach, there wasn't another soul in sight, just him and the beautiful creature laying below him. Frankie pushed his boxers off his hips and let them fall to the ground, his hard-on springing free in the warm night air, then he lowered himself back down over Gerard's slim body, a loving smile playing on his lips as he pressed them to the older man's.  
Gerard shivered as Frankie's fingers traced faint patterns against his ribs and they kissed languidly. Frankie moaned as Gerard ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fra-Frankie..." 

Gerard whimpered as he ground up against his lover.

"I...I need...uhh..." 

Frankie got the message and took hold of the top of Gerard's black boxers, sliding them down and making a point of brushing his fingertips along Gerard's hard, flushed dick...making him squirm and gasp.

"Oh, Frankie."

Frankie pulled the thin fabric all the way down Gerard's long slim legs, kissing, licking and nibbling at the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs on the way, eliciting moans and shudders of pleasure from the older man. Once they were both naked, Frankie gently pushed Gerard's legs apart and moved up to settle between his wide spread knees.

"Suck." 

Frankie murmured, pressing three fingers against Gerard's slightly parted lips, almost loosing it as Gerard sucked and licked as the digits, thoroughly coating them with saliva. When he was satisfied that they were slick enough, Frankie removed his fingers from Gerard's talented mouth and trailed them slowly down his chest, before rubbing the tip of one in small circles around Gerard's tight puckered hole.  
Gerard writhed and whined, trying to push down onto Frankie's teasing finger, until Frankie decided enough was enough and pushed two fingers straight in...cause he knew Gerard could handle it.  
Gerard cried out, his body jolting at the sudden intrusion. Frankie stilled.

"You ok baby?" 

Concern laced his voice. Gerard panted for a moment, then nodded, wiggling his ass a little to tell Frankie it was alright to continue. Frankie grinned, leaning down and placing tender kisses to his lover's ever-so-slightly too prominent hipbone, as he began to move his fingers in and out, scissoring them a few times before removing them, then sliding in all three. Gerard winced quietly, but was soon pushing down on Frankie's fingers, practically fucking himself on them and moaning like a cheep whore as the younger man thrust them quickly, while subtly altering the angle in search of the spot that would make Gerard scream and buck like crazy. When he found it, his fingertips brushing lightly over the gland, Gerard cried out, his whole body flailing wildly for a second.

"F-Frankiiiee. P-please?" 

He whimpered, one hand moving up to tug at his own hair while the other clenched and unclenched in the soft sand.

"Ok baby..." 

Frankie reassured, gently sliding his fingers out.

"Get on your hands and knees for me..." 

Gerard moaned at the mere idea of this and quickly changed his position, sticking his ass in the air towards Frankie, his dick hanging heavy and dark between his spread legs. Just seeing Gerard's pert little ass, his tight little hole all stretched and ready for him made Frankie's cock twitch and leak pre-cum onto the sand below.

"Oh God baby, you look so hot like this...all desperate and needy..." 

He gripped Gerard's hip, fingers pressing into the soft flesh as he licked his other hand, before using his own spit and pre-cum to lube up his cock.

"You ready baby?" 

Gerard nodded, not trusting his voice right now. Frankie lined himself up and slowly pushed forward, his tip pressing against the tight ring of muscle for a moment, then sinking in as it gave way to him, Gerard groaning at the stretch and slight drag, while Frankie moaned as the tight heat enveloped his thick, hard cock.  
Gerard shuddered and panted as Frankie pushed further in, both hands now gripping the other man's hips, holding him still, fingers leaving indents in their wake. As Frankie bottomed out, coming to rest with his hips flush against Gerard's soft white ass, he leaned forward over his lover's back while stroking soothingly up and down his sides and whispering loving words in his ear, as he waited patiently for Gerard to adjust, the older man panting and sobbing ever so slightly.  
After a few minutes, Gerard started to push back a little.

"You sure you're ready baby?" 

Frankie cooed, he didn't want to hurt him. Gerard nodded.

"P-please..."

That was all that Frankie needed to hear before he started to move in a slow, steady rhythm. In...and out. In...and out. In...

"Ahhh...F-Frankieeee..." 

Gerard moaned, perhaps a little louder than he should have.

"Harder...p-please."

"Anything for you!" 

Frankie growled, his voice deep with lust as he picked up his speed, thrusting hard and fast, the sounds of their moans and skin slapping skin filling the night air. Gerard's heavy erection was becoming painful now, if someone didn't touch him soon, he was pretty sure it would drop off.

"Touch me...p-pleeease?" 

He whimpered, feeling tears slip from his eyes.

"I got you baby..." 

Frankie murmured as he reached one arm around his lover's body and wrapped his skilled fingers around the older man's shaft. Gerard cried out in relief as Frankie began to stroke his hand up and down his swollen dick, in time with his hard, fast thrusts.

"That's it baby...let me hear your beautiful voice."

"Close Frankie. So cloooooooo..." 

BINGO! He'd found his prostate. Frankie continued thrusting at the same angle, hitting Gerard's hot-spot dead on every time for about a minute, Gerard gasping and writhing in ecstasy, until...

"Oh God I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

"Cum for me." 

Frankie whispered.

"AHHHHHH!!" 

Gerard came hard, screaming out as his vision whited out and rope after rope of sticky cum flew into the sand, his body shaking with exertion, his muscles clenching tight around Frankie's cock. Exhaustion hitting him like a truck, Gerard's arms gave way beneath him, Frankie catching him before he fell and holding him up against his body as he continued to thrust hard into him just a few more times before he came, decorating Gerard's insides and moaning out his name for the world to hear.  
Panting and shaking, Frankie gently pulled out, both men hissing slightly at the over-stimulation before Frankie lifted Gerard away from the sticky patch of sand and carefully lay him down, stroking his side, kissing his neck and curling up behind him, spooning the older man as he trembled and sobbed softly.

"Shhh...I got you baby...I got you..." 

Frankie murmured as he soothed his boyfriend.

"Baby...you ok?..."

He could feel Gerard still shaking, and he could hear his quiet sobs even though he was trying to keep them silent.

"Baby, what's wrong?..."

Gerard screwed his eyes tight shut and tried to stop the tears from falling, but he just couldn't.  
Everything was such a mess. Tonight had been so wonderful, so perfect and he was about to ruin it...cause at the back of his mind, was still the fact that Frankie came from that damn comic, and that he had to finish writing it to keep his job, and if he did...well, he'd lose Frankie then, and he couldn't face losing him, and he needed to tell him, but then he'd probably lose him anyway, and...URRRGH! Why did everything have to be so FUCKING complicated?!

"Gee?" 

Frankie was getting really worried now, terrifying questions flooding his mind like, had he hurt him? and, had Gerard not wanted to?  
Slowly, Gerard turned to face him, tears making tracks down his pale face.

"Frankie...get dressed please. I need to talk to you."

Oh shit!

After Gerard and Frankie got dressed, they both started walking down the moonlight beach. Gerard had never felt like this before...it was the most horrible feeling he had ever felt. Frank didn't look much better than him though. He had a nervous look on his face, biting his lip so hard it started to bleed and he was sweating quite a lot. After a few minutes of walking in silence, he stopped, blocking Gerard's path. 

"Gee, can you please tell me what's wrong? I don't think I can wait any longer..." 

He said shakily. A bead of sweat fell down Gerard's forehead...he couldn't do this. He just couldn't. This wasn't fair on either of them. 

"You"re not cheating on me, are you?" 

Frank asked, looking like he was about to burst into tears. 

"What?...no way Frankie! I would never ever do that to you, _ever_!" 

Gerard reassured him, shocked he would even think that. 

"Well, I can't be the only guy who thinks you're good looking baby..." 

He winked at Gerard who turned pink in reply. 

"Now can you tell me what's on your mind?" 

Frank asked, giving Gerard a serious look. The frightened artist took a deep breath. Okay, he could do this. Everything would work out. He could do this!

"Frankie..." 

He nodded for Gerard to continue. 

"Frankie, you're a comic book character." 

Gerard choked out. Ohgodohgodohgodohgod. What had he done? He looked up at Frank, but was surprised to see that he wasn't upset...he was laughing. 

"Gee c'mon, what's really up?" 

He said between giggles. Gerard took another deep breath. 

"No Frankie, it's true. You are a comic book character..."

He sighed, eyes slipping down to the warm still sand between them. 

"About a month ago I had an idea for this comic and well, you were the main character...I didn't know this would happen but..." 

He trailed off. He didn't know what else to say. Frankie was no longer laughing, but crying. He had a hurt look on his face. 

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in, but I don't know what else to do baby...I need this job but I need you more..." 

Frank looked up at Gerard with his big, red, swollen eyes. Gerard started to cry, he wished he'd never told him...but it was all too late now. He wiped his eyes so he could see clearer. 

"Prove it." 

Frankie whispered. 

"Huh?" 

"PROVE IT! PROVE THAT I'M A FUCKING COMIC BOOK CHARACTER! PROVE IT CAUSE I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU AND I THINK YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO GET RID OF ME...PROVE IT!" 

He screamed. 

"FINE!" 

Gerard yelled back. He searched my pockets for paper and maybe a pen. He was successful and started drawing. In hindsight, maybe making Frank doing ridiculous things wasn't the best idea but he was angry and Gerard wanted to prove he was telling the truth. Frank was completely under Gerard's control and in the moment, he didn't feel any remorse for anything he was doing. He kept looking up to see if it was working and it was. He scribbled his pencil furiously across the crumpled paper, so hard that it broke away. As soon as he stopped, Frankie fell to his knees, out of breath. Then it hit Gerard that he really shouldn't of done that. That was too far. 

"I'm...I'm sorry baby I just..." 

Frank cut him off, struggling back to his feet.

"I BELIEVE YOU, OKAY!..." 

He screamed. Gerard stepped toward him but Frank stepped back. 

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" 

He yelled. Just then, in the heat of the moment, Gerard slapped him straight across the face, leaving a large red mark. A second later, Gerard's hands slapped over his own mouth and tears slipped from his eyes, he couldn't believe he'd done that...he didn't know what to say. He'd never felt so ashamed in his life. He instantly wanted to apologise but before he could, there was a bright light and then everything went black.


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in the end...
> 
> * * *

 

_~Time passes~_

 

Gerard woke up with his face in the sand. Maybe it was all just a dream? A really bad dream! That didn't explain why he was in the sand though. He tried to get up but his legs gave way. 

"Gee?" 

A small voice came from his left, he turned on his side and saw Frank, right beside him...his eyes were bright red and swollen. 

"What...what happened?" 

"I don't know Gee. One minute we're fighting and stuff and the next you're halfway across the beach..." 

He started crying. 

"I don't know what I did." 

It didn't take Gerard long to realise what had happened...Frank must have used his powers. He must have triggered him. Oh Lord...he needed to find Mikey and tell him. Gerard managed to get up and ran away from Frankie, who was still in tears. Maybe that wasn't the best idea but all he could think was that he needed to find Mikey.

When he finally reached the hotel and Mikey's room, he started banging on the door. After a while of trying to get his brother's attention he finally succeeded and a half-asleep Mikey came to the door. 

"Gerard...what the hell is it? You do know it's three in the fucking morning, right?..." 

He yawned. Just then Gerard broke down. 

"Gerard?!...erm...do you wanna come in and tell me what's happened?..." 

Gerard nodded shakily with tears streaming down his cheeks and walk inside. 

"Okay Gee, you sit down and tell me what's up."

Through floods of tears and a box of tissues, Gerard told him everything that had happened on the beach...well everything apart from the sex. By the time he'd finished, he really looked a state. He was still surprised that he'd hit Frankie and that he'd had used his powers on him...he was pretty much in shock. 

"What am I g-gonna do?" 

He said between sobs. 

"It'll all work out, it always does." 

Mikey cooed. 

"NO! FRANK HAS FREAKING SUPERNATURAL POWERS! HE ISN'T SAFE!" 

Gerard scream back at him. There was a long pause after. 

"Why don't you write his powers away from him then?" 

Mikey said after a while. 

"What do you mean?" 

Gerard sniffed. 

"Well, you do have complete power over him, so just draw him losing his powers and..." 

Gerard cut him off, shaking his head. 

"He can't remember any of this though....he can't remember me." 

"What? Gee, you don't have to do this. I know you've been a bit paranoid about Frank leaving you lately but we all know that he really _really_ loves you!" 

Gerard shook his head, tears still sliding from his eyes.

"No Mikey, let me make this right." 

He said as calmly as he could. 

"Are you sure?" 

Mikes looked up at him. 

"Yes. Now do you have any paper in here?"

 

_~Time passes~_

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?..."

Mikey said for the last time, looking over Gerard's work. Gerard simply replied with a sad nod. As he stood up, Mikey pulled him in for a hug. 

"This has been crazy." 

He said into Gerard's shoulder. 

"Yeah." 

Gerard breathed out. He pulled away and walked out of the room, making his way down the hall to his own.

When he opened the door to the room, he realised it was unlocked. Inside, Frank was pacing up and down the room, wearing nothing but one of Gerard's hoodies and a pair of boxer shorts, still crying. 

"Gee?" 

He croaked. 

"Frankie..." 

Gerard half smiled at him. Frank ran up and threw himself into Gerard's chest...just as Gerard started to cry. 

"I'm so sorry for hitting you baby...I...I don't know what got into me I just..." 

Frank crashed his lips onto Gerard's, silencing him for a minute. 

"It's okay honey..."

Frank murmured as he pulled back slightly. 

"I don't know what happened either..." 

He said, starting to cry too. Gerard held onto him as tight as he could. After standing in the middle of the room for a while, Gerard pulled Frankie onto the bed and they cuddled up together, still crying a little. 

"Gee?" 

Frank sniffed. 

"What is it baby?" 

Gerard said softly. 

"Am...am I really a comic book character?..." 

Frank looked up at him with shiny eyes and Gerard nodded. Frankie moved closer to him, which he didn’t think was possible. 

"Gee...I love you baby, no matter what happens I'll always love you, okay?" 

He kissed the tip of Gerard's nose and then lay down. 

"I love you too Frankie, I love you too." 

Gerard fell asleep, holding Frankie in his arms tightly because maybe if he held him tight enough, he would stay.

* * *

When Gerard woke up, Frank was already gone. Gerard left that day too, without saying goodbye to anyone...not even Mikey.

That whole week he stayed in his studio, re-writing nearly the whole comic. The main character was still Frank but he figured out how to make it work out for Frankie and Simmonds. The ending was the only thing he didn't change.

 

~"Where am I?" 

Frankie said, opening his eyes. He was in a hospital bed and a nurse ran over to him. 

"He's woken up!..." 

She called out before turning back to Frank. 

"Are you okay sweetie?" 

She asked softly. 

"Yeah...what happened?" 

Frank asked, struggling to sitting up. The nurse helped him.

"You were in a coma for two whole months, honey. The doctors didn't even know if you'd wake up..." 

She smiled and Frank realised...those last two months, those powers, his adventures...they were all just some really weird dream. He frowned slightly. 

"Do you feel sick?" 

She asked. 

"No, I feel fine actually. When can I go home?" 

He just wanted to get back to his life...who wouldn't? 

"Well, with the doctors blessing, probably in a few days by the sounds of it." 

She grinned. Frank couldn't help but grin too.~

 

When Gerard turned in the completed comic to Simmonds, he nearly did a song and dance about it. Actually, he _did_ do a song and dance about it! 

"I could kiss you right now!..." 

He laughed. Thank God he didn't though, he really wasn't Gerard's type. Cute comic book characters who come to life were more his style. 

"What's it called?" 

He asked. Oh yeah...Gerard knew he had forgotten something. 

"Unreal." 

He blurted out. Where did that come from? 

"Brilliant! This is going to the publishers right away!"

 

_~Time passes~_

 

When Gerard first saw his comic in the window of his local comic book store he kind of freaked...no, he totally _did_ freak! He tapped some guy on the shoulder who was walking out the store. 

"You see that comic book? I wrote and drew that!" 

He laughed excitedly. 

"Really? I've just bought it!" 

He pulled Gerard's comic out of his bag. Gerard was amazed...out of every great comic in that shop, he'd picked his! He went inside. 

"Can I help you?" 

A young man said. 

"Err, yeah, do you have any copies of Unreal by Gerard Way?" 

Gerard asked, trying to be as smooth as possible.

"Oh no, we're all sold out. It's a such a great comic that rumor has it, all the comic book stores in NYC are sold out too." 

Gerard was shocked...this was better than anyone had anticipated. 

"Wait, are you him? Nice to meet you." 

The clerk grinned. Gerard couldn't help but grin too.

* * *

Nobody guessed Gerard's little comic would sell so well, even Simmonds. 10,000 copies had been in sold the first month...it was amazing! 

Firstly, Gerard moved out that crappy house and moved into a beautiful penthouse closer to his work, so he wouldn't have to get the train anymore...he even had enough money so he could buy an actual working car. Mikey started going over nearly every night, it was just as much his home that it was his brother's. For Mikey's 23rd birthday, Gerard paid for him to have laser eye treatment so he wouldn't have to wear glasses again. He couldn't be more pleased. There had been word of a movie being made and even an Eisner for Christ sake...Gerard's little comic idea had turned into something massive. He had everything; a nice home, money to pay for anything he needed, an amazing little brother, great friends and family, an awesome job...but something was missing...Frankie.

Gerard just couldn't get him out of his head. He meant so much to him. Gerard knew that he was out there somewhere, but what frustrated him was that he don't know where. He still loved him but he didn't know if he could ever love him back. As far as Frank was concerned, they'd never met. 

It was for the best obviously, but it still hurt. Mikey tried to hook Gerard up with some guys, who were nice and all, but Gerard just didn't like them as much as Frank. He didn't think he'd ever get over him.

Slowly but surely, Gerard was falling into depression again. He was spending more time in his apartment, drawing and watching Netflix alone. Mikey would end up trying to drag him out the house but nothing seemed to work. Gerard was still in love with a comic book character, and nothing or no one was enough to change that.

 

_~Time passes~_

 

Gerard didn't know why, but one day he dragged himself off the sofa and drove into Jersey. Maybe he'd go see Mikey or Mom there...but he didn't bother. Instead, he went to the park.  
It was a cold September day so hardly anyone was there. Gerard walked around, he didn't know why he liked going to the park so much apart from the memories of who he'd gone there with. 

He saw someone sitting on the bench. As he walked their way, he could see from the back of their head that the person was a guy with black hair and wearing a black jacket. As he walked on a bit, he saw that the boy was reading a comic...but not just any old comic, _his_ comic!  
Gerard couldn't see his face properly as it was buried in the comic. Maybe he should go over and surprise him?...go 'Hey, y'know, I wrote that.'  
He walked over to the bench and sat beside him...but then his breath caught.

Oh God!...this couldn't actually be happening. The guy reading Gerard's comic book was Frank Iero.

Gerard had heard of people's heart skipping a beat but this...well, he was surprised he didn't have a heart attack there and then. Frank was just as beautiful as he had remembered him. No, he was more beautiful...he was real. Gerard looked at his face...he was so lost in the comic that he hadn't noticed him yet. 

"What you reading?" 

Gerard asked. Of course he knew but he wanted to ask anyway. 

"It's this comic book called Unreal about this guy called Frank who has these powers that he can't control and..." 

Gerard cut him off.

"Can see the back of that?" 

Gerard pointed at the comic. 

"Yeah, sure..." 

He passed Gerard the comic...he hadn't even looked up yet. There was a small picture of Gerard and a little biography on the back. Frank looked up at Gerard who held the picture of himself up next to his own face, trying to pull the same serious expression. Frank laughed...God how Gerard had missed that cute little laugh. 

"You're Gerard Way!" 

He grinned. 

"Yup, you're reading my comic." 

Gerard laughed. 

"I'm Frank Iero. Have we...ever met before?" 

He asked, frowning slightly.

"Never." 

Gerard lied. 

"Just you look familiar and I don't think I could forget a beautiful face like yours..." 

Frank put his hand over his mouth. 

"Did I just say that out loud?..." 

He asked, looking slightly mortified. Gerard nodded. 

"Sorry." 

Frankie was turning pink and Gerard laughed a bit. 

"It's fine, you're really cute too. So, do you like my story so far?"

Gerard said, trying to change the subject.

The more Gerard talked to him, the more he realised Frank hadn't changed a bit. They liked a lot of the same TV shows, movies and bands, just the same as before. He said he was working at a music shop and was trying to get a band together, which wasn't working out too well but he was still ever hopeful. He even still lived in New York, he was only in Jersey to see family. Frankie had only read about half of the comic and kept going on about how much he liked it so far...they sat talking for about an hour. Gerard was still madly in love with Frankie and had to fight not to kiss him.

While they were talking it began to rain heavily. Frank put the comic in his messenger bag. 

"Erm, do you want to go get some coffee?" 

Gerard asked. 

"Sure, there's a Starbucks two minutes away." 

Frank grabbed Gerard's hand. 

"You know were the local Starbucks is?" 

Gerard smiled. 

"Yes, I make it my mission to find out were all the good coffee shops are before I go anywhere." 

Frank laughed. Gerard squeezed his hand and they started walking to the coffee shop. When they'd just got out the park Frank stopped Gerard.

"Can you do one thing for me Gee?" 

He said.

"Anything." 

Gerard laughed, truly meaning it.

"Don't tell me how Frank's story ends." 

Frank leaned in and kissed Gerard. It was like the void in the young artist's heart had been filled...he loved him so much. And even better, there was the chance he could love him back.

After their lips parted, Gerard lent into Frank's ear.

"I promise Frankie. Now let's go get that coffee."

He took Frank's hand and they walked off together in the rain.

 

 

 

 

_~The End~_


End file.
